


Freedom by SasuxNaruYamixYugi

by yanfeiyuji



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译, 现代AU, 男男生子, 第一人称叙述, 鸣人是妓男
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji
Summary: 注①	：歌曲出自动画《驱魔少年》的《奏之曲》，本文选用了百科里的中文翻译。





	1. 简介

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358809) by SasuxNaruYamixYugi. 



鸣人，一个普普通通的妓男，和他唯一的儿子生活在一起，后者也是他活下去的唯一理由。租金又到期了，一日三餐也无法保障，而社会服务机构的人多次想要来带走他的儿子。当鸣人的一位客人偷走了他的心后，他将如何面对？是带着儿子去追寻他一直以来所向往的自由，还是继续堕落？


	2. 现实

“啊……哈……啊”

我扭动着身体，试着帮他射出来。他加快速度进得更深，想延长时间，我叹了口气。“喜欢吗？你这个小荡妇。”我压住了想扇他的冲动，他没有说错。我点头，让他觉得我在享受。

“你更喜欢哪种？野蛮的，快的，慢的？”他引诱着。我几乎翻了个白眼，哪种都行，不要慢的。

“再快点，爹地，我喜欢速度。”我假装饥渴。他笑着开始加速。我努力让自己的呻吟听起来像真的一样，来帮他达到高潮，这似乎奏效了。他咆哮着射进了安全套里，同时，我也释放了，只为了让他满意。他喘息着我从体内拔出，摘下安全套扔进了垃圾桶，拍了一记我的大腿然后站了起来。我颤了一下，退开了一点距离，我感到恶心。

我瞥到他手上的戒指然后叹了口气，又一个搞外遇的。他看了我一眼笑了笑。

“我们以后还得搞一次。你真他妈紧得像个处女一样，当然我们都知道你早就不是了。”他笑着穿上衣服。我依旧躺着，用胳膊挡住脸，等着他离开。鉴于他早已看过我的身体，我没再刻意盖上毯子。他穿戴完毕后，扔了一沓钞票在我边上。

“下次见，宝贝。”他没等我回答就走了。我把胳膊从脸上移开，叹了口气后慢慢起身，恶心的汗湿感让我皱起脸。我走进盥洗室准备淋浴。等到水温适宜后，我开始享受热水冲刷过身体的舒适感。我几近虐待般地搓洗着身体，想把一切都擦掉。片刻之后，我关掉了龙头，从淋浴间走出来擦干自己，然后再次走进房间。拾起所有的衣服后，我抓了一把仍旧潮湿的头发，由于没带橡皮筋，只能稍微编一下把它盘起来。

我套上紧身短裤，穿上衬衫，抓起床上的钞票塞进钱包。我最后披上那件薄薄的夹克，走出房间，带上门。

我快速下至前厅后出了大门。今晚太累了，我不想再接生意。我沿街向着前方第五个街口的公寓走去。

我叫漩涡鸣人，二十二岁，是个妓男，做这行有几年了。我在这个圈子很受欢迎，但我并不为此高兴。不过，如果这能给我和我的儿子带来物质需求的话，那我并无所谓。我穿过街道，忽视那些陌生人对我发出的嘘声和窃窃私语。

“嘿，宝贝，工作忙完了吗？”

“嘿，别假装看不见我们。”

“也给我们点乐子打发下时间怎么样？”

我并不理睬他们不断的调戏，继续向目的地走着。很快就到了公寓楼下，我上至三楼，掏出钥匙开门走了进去。关好门脱下鞋，听到一阵奔跑的脚步声。我情不自禁地微笑起来。

“妈咪，你回来啦！”他大笑着扑到我的背上。我笑着把他从背上抱下来搂在胸前，他咯咯地笑看着我。我的孩子，浩诗。

浩诗今年三岁，蓝眼睛，褐色头发。像我一样，脸上也各有三道猫须胎记。但他的发色时时刻刻让我想起过往，但这无论如何也无法改变。

“妈咪，你还好吗？”他担心地看着我。我点点头，在他脸上亲了一下。

“我没事，今天过得怎么样，浩诗。”我站起身。他露出一个明朗的笑容。

“很棒，和朋友玩得很开心，雏田阿姨和美奈子带我在外面吃了东西，然后一起回来的。我还画了画，还有作业也做了，还有”

他的嘴简直停不下来，我笑着边点头边走进起居室。雏田和她的女儿美奈子坐在沙发上，当我进去的时候，美奈子先看到了我。她笑着站起来跑向我这里。

“鸣人叔叔。”她欢快地叫道。我伸手揉了揉她的脑袋。她撅起嘴，开始整理被我弄乱的头发。我走向雏田，她同时也站了起来。我把浩诗放下来，微微拥抱了一下她。她紧紧地伸手环住我。

“欢迎回来，鸣人。”她柔声道。我退开身，对她点了点头，然后一起坐下。我解开头发，让它从背后披散下来。

“回家真好，雏田，我累瘫了。”我不再掩饰自己声音里的疲惫。她点点头，我们一起看着两个孩子坐在地上玩耍。

“鸣人，你真的没事吗？”她担忧地看向我。

我叹了口气。除了纲手婆婆，她是唯一从一开始就知道我在做什么的人。

“我没事，雏田，和平时一样有点累了而已，我还好。”我尽可能地说服她。她没再说什么，但我看得出她并不相信我。我们一直保持着沉默，直到雏田和美奈子准备要离开。

“美奈子，我们得走了。”她说着站起身，牵住美奈子的手走向玄关，浩诗跟了过去。美奈子和他互相道了别。我掏出钱包准备拿些钱出来，但是雏田阻止了我。

“鸣人，没关系，不用烦心了。”她朝我微笑了一下。我想坚持，但是她已经转身走了。我再次叹气，收回了钱包。

“明天见，美奈子。”浩诗一边握住我的手，一边朝她们挥了挥手。美奈子点点头，也朝我们挥挥手，雏田微微回头说了声再见。我关上门。

“时间到了，我的小太阳该洗澡了。”我说着带他进了浴室。浩诗发出一声抱怨，想从我手里挣脱。

“妈咪，我不想洗澡，昨天已经洗过了。”我没理他，转身打开水龙头，开始帮他脱衣服。

“我知道啊，但是你身上玩得那么脏，还不该洗澡吗？”我坚决地说道，抱起他放进浴缸里。他咕哝了几句，最终没再说什么。我拿起一边的橡皮鸭子递给他。他笑起来，开始和它在水里玩起来。

我慢慢让他的身体躺下一点，开始洗他的头发。几分钟后，我把他捞了起来，他还不停地唠叨着为什么要洗那么久。我忍不住地笑起来，走出浴室去拿他的睡衣。

\---

“妈咪，你能哼首歌我听听吗？”当我们躺进被窝后，浩诗细声问道。我点点头，轻声哼了起来。

“就这样小男孩安然入睡  
　在灰烬中的火焰喘息着  
　一个 两个  
　浮现出你放大的可爱的侧脸  
　落向大地的数千梦想 梦想”注①

听到细小的呼吸声，我停了下来，低头看到浩诗依偎着我团成一团，已经睡着了。我小心地拨开他脸上的发丝，不让自己的啜泣声惊醒他。我抬手擦掉脸上的泪水，然后紧紧环住他小小的身子，开始陷入睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注① ：歌曲出自动画《驱魔少年》的《奏之曲》，本文选用了百科里的中文翻译。


	3. 日托所

有什么东西从我脸上闪过，我叹息了一声，快速地睁开眼睛，感受到光线带来的微微刺痛。我直起身，用力揉了揉眼皮，然后眨了几下，尽快适应了日光。我伸直手臂，伸了个大大的懒腰，听着身上发出一声关节舒展开的噼啪声。

我环顾四周，对这样的早晨感到心情舒畅。抓了抓披散着的头发，我叹出一口气，回头看到浩诗还没睡醒。他的两条小腿翘在我的大腿上。

我对此微笑起来，轻轻把它们挪回原位，疑惑着为什么我们总会以这样的睡姿醒过来。他睡着后并不经常翻身。当我准备起身时，他翻身抱住我，过了一会，又滚了回去。我微笑着起身走进洗手间去淋浴。

我准备好一切，然后打开水流，潦草地冲洗了一下，好有时间去准备早餐。我用毛巾擦干自己，看着等身镜里的自己。

我有一头很长的金发，从浩诗还是个婴儿的时候就开始留起来的。他那时候特别喜欢我的头发，总是要抓着它们，但是从来不会弄痛我。从那时起我再也没剪过，如今倒能用来取悦我的那些客人。我的脸还是有些婴儿肥，这让我的五官看起来稍显柔和。脸颊两侧各有三道猫须胎记。我的身高自高中长到5.6英尺后，似乎再也没有长高的迹象。但我已经很满足了。弄干头发后，我穿上内裤，套上一件背心，走出洗手间，看到浩诗仍旧睡着。我打开抽屉，拿了一些自己和浩诗的衣服出来。

把它们放在床上后，我走去厨房，开始做早餐。我打开冰箱，只剩了些调料，没有食物。我关上它，继而打开橱柜，同样是空的。我沮丧地叹了口气。‘没吃的了，该死。’我倒在椅子上，心灰意冷地想着。我把脸埋进手掌，开始思考。眼泪夺眶而出，我擦干它们，叹了口气，再次起身。

我继续找了找其他地方，最后找到一盒煎饼底料。我踮起脚尖，拿起它看到里面都足够两人的分量。我点了点头，从水池下拿出一只碗和一口平底锅。我打开冰箱拿出一些黄油，开始做煎饼。

\---

我翻了一下饼皮，然后铲进盘子里让它冷却一下。我把所有东西一股脑放进水池里用水先冲刷了一下，等着最后一块煎饼完成。

“妈妈，你在哪里？”我听到一记哭叫声。我关了火，把锅里的煎饼铲出来，疾步走进卧室，看到浩诗坐在那里抽噎着。

我跪坐在他身边，揉着他的背试图安抚他。

“怎么了，宝贝？还好吗？”我说着，轻轻抬起他的小脸。他看着我，摇了摇头。

“我-我做恶-恶梦了，我不喜-喜欢它。”他抽着鼻子说道。我轻轻地抱住他，在他耳边说了些安慰的话。他渐渐平静下来，握住我的头发，这能让他感到些许心安。

“你想跟我讲讲吗？”我轻声道，他再次摇摇头。我点了点头，在他额头上印下一个吻，然后起身，握住他的手。

“没关系，我一直在你身边，好吗？”我说着拂去他脸上的发丝。他点了点头，我微笑起来。

“去刷牙洗脸吧，我做了煎饼。”我柔声道。他对我笑笑，点点头，快速跑进了洗手间。我回到厨房，收拾好所有东西。

“浩诗，快点哦，饼要冷了。”我大声叫道。

“我来了，妈咪。”

一阵奔跑声后，浩诗微笑着出现在我面前。我给他套上一件轻薄的红黑色毛衣，不至于让他觉得热，也不会受凉，以及一条毛线裤。

“妈咪，我的煎饼。”他四周巡视着。我微笑着给他指了指桌子上的盘子。他蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去，跳上椅子。

“谢谢妈咪给我做的早餐！”他欢呼起来，我笑着在他对面坐下，开始安静地吃早餐。他先吃完后，端着盘子放进了水池里。

“去把鞋子穿上，甜心。我们不能迟到。”我说着，把吃完的盘子放进水池。他点点头，我开始放水让盘子先浸泡一下。

我走进卧室关上门，脱掉衣服，穿上白色长裤，然后是一件亮橘色的高领绒衣。套上袜子和棕色的靴子后，我抓起一件外套披上，边扣上扣子边出了房门。我拿下手腕上的橡皮筋把头发扎了起来，帮浩诗穿上他的夹克和手套。确保一切完毕后，我和他走出屋子，把门锁了。

我拉起浩诗带着他走下楼梯。我们走向楼底的大门，但是有人叫住了我。

“早上好，鸣人。你看起来永远那么可爱。”

我怔了一下，把浩诗拉到身后。我抬头看到大蛇丸在看着我。我的收租人。

“你也早上好，大蛇丸。”我紧张地回道。他走近了一点，我退了一步，往后看了看浩诗。他害怕地颤抖着的样子让我立刻进入了防御模式。我再次抬头，看到对方如此近距离，这让我倒吸了一口气。我甚至能感受到他的呼吸，但我可不是那么好欺负的。

“房租就快到期了，鸣人。”他说着，把我困在他和大门之间。浩诗抓紧了我的外套，把脸埋在我的腿上。

“我会在到期前给你的，现在，失陪了。”我说完，抱起浩诗，转身打开大门。在我踏出去之前，他抓住了我的手臂，另一只手摸上我的大腿。浩诗倒抽了一口气，但是没有说话。

大蛇丸靠近我的耳边，低声道，“如果你付不起，还有另一种方法。”他捏了捏我的大腿。我快速地转过身。

**_啪_ **

手掌火辣辣地疼起来，我收回手，他愤怒但是很开地放开了我的手臂。

“我永远不会选择用那种方式。离我远点，在我儿子面前，注意你的言辞。”我的声音充满怒意。他露出一个邪邪的笑容，但是我已经走出了大楼，朝日托所的方向走去，并没有完全看清。

\---

我抱着浩诗穿过街道，一路上都没有说话。平时我们会闲聊一下，我想是刚刚发生的事吓到他了。原本美好的一个早晨就这么毁了。

“妈妈。”

“嗯？”我看向他的脸。他伤心地看着我开口，“我不喜欢那个人。”我抱紧了他一点，让他把头靠在我的肩上。我叹了口气。

“我也不喜欢。总有一天，我们可以离开那里。会有人来带我们远离那个恶魔的。”

浩诗点点头，靠在我的脖子里。我继续向着日托所的方向走去。


	4. 骑士

我们穿过街区，轻声闲聊着。我尽量忽视那些过路人投过来的目光，尤其是男人。所幸浩诗并没有发现。我走近日托所所在的那幢建筑，外墙画满了各色各样的卡通人物。我走了进去，爬上楼梯，和经过的人们打招呼。

 

第二层楼走廊尽头第三扇门里面，就是浩诗要去的班级。我把他放下来，脱掉他的外套和夹克，把他的手套塞进他的袖子里。

 

“妈咪，我看到美奈子了，我能过去吗？”浩诗看着我说。我点点头，拿好他的书包后，他立刻冲了进去。我叹了口气，叠好他的夹克衫塞进包里，试着把拉链拉上。

 

“请借过一下。”一个富有磁性，但低沉的声音响起。

 

我退到一边，头也不抬地忙着拉好书包的拉链。伸手撩开垂落下来的发丝后，我抬头透过窗户玻璃，看到浩诗在房间里和美奈子讲着话。我走进去，找到贴着浩诗名字的柜子。

 

“风！”

 

我回头，看到浩诗跑向一个和他年纪相仿的男孩。他抓着对方的手臂，把男孩从他爸爸的身边拉走了。我无奈地笑看着这一幕。把东西放好后，我走向那个男孩的父亲。

 

我伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。当对方转身的那一刻，我轻轻倒吸了口气。他非常美，不仅仅是帅气。我从未见过如此有魅力的人。他苍白的皮肤几乎接近纯白，深黑色的头发，但在日光下微微泛出另一种黑蓝色。一双深不见底的黑色眼睛，足以让人沉沦于此。我感觉自己根本移不开视线。他从一开始的面无表情转而露出一个饶有兴致的浅笑。我感到自己的的脸微微一热。

 

“你好。”他开口。这声音听起来很熟悉。具有磁性，略微低沉，像丝绒一般。是刚刚门口的那个声音。

 

“我-我……”我试着说些什么，但是喉咙像是被卡住了。他看起来有些困惑，随即微笑起来。

 

“你是浩诗的母亲？”他看着我问道。我点了点头。

 

“我-我是。但我是个男人，虽然浩诗这么叫我。他从小就……等等，你是怎么知道的？”我疑惑地看着他。

 

他微笑着看向不远处的孩子们。“浩诗是我儿子风的朋友。他经常在家跟我说起浩诗，当然也经常提到你。不得不说，你的确非常漂亮。”他转而看向我，露出一个意味不明的淡笑。

 

我觉得自己的脸烧了起来，立刻转头看向浩诗所在的方向。

 

“我是个男人，你知道的。我不漂亮。”我微微噘起嘴。他发出一声轻笑，然后点了点头。

 

“但你的外表确实有些女性化。”他继续笑着。我瞪了他一眼，开口准备反驳。

 

“鸣人。”

 

我闭上嘴，看到纲手奶奶招手让我过去。我朝她点点头，继续看向身边的男人。对方伸出一只手。

 

“宇智波佐助。”他说道。

 

我困惑地看着他。对方微微叹了口气。

 

“这是我的名字。你的呢？”他问道。‘噢噢噢。’我握住他的手。“旋涡鸣人。”介绍完毕后，他便走开了。

 

“鸣人。”纲手奶奶又叫了起来。我翻了个白眼，叹了口气。我回身正好看到浩诗朝我跑过来。我俯下身给了他一个吻，然后我们各自朝对方挥了挥手以示道别后，他又跑回去玩了。我走向门口，跟着纲手奶奶进了她的办公室。

 

\---

 

一点点浩诗的视角

 

“呐，风……要是我们成为哥哥和弟弟的话，是不是很酷？”我玩着地上的积木。他停下来看我。

 

“嗯，这是什么意思？”他好奇地问。

 

“那个……你有个爸爸，我有个妈咪，要是他们能互相喜欢的话，是不是很酷？”我对他笑起来。

 

他慢慢点了点头，继续画画。但是我看到他也笑了。

 

“恩，那会非常酷的！”

 

我笑着继续搭积木。“他可以成为我妈咪的骑士。”我轻轻地说。

 

\---

 

回到鸣人视角

 

“鸣人，你在找新工作了吗？”她直切主题。我摇了摇头。

 

“最近我都工作到很晚。房租最近两天就要到期了。今天我还要去趟杂货店，冰箱里也没什么东西了。”我平静地开口。

 

她叹出口气。“鸣人，要是你缺钱，我可以先借给你。”

 

“不，奶奶，我能自己赚。”我说道。她把手里的铅笔扔回桌上。

 

“通过出卖你的身体。”她厉声道。我抖了下，低下头。她起身走到我身前，蹲下来，无奈地看着我。

 

“鸣人，我不想你再做这种事了。让我来帮助你和我的孙子。还是搬回来和我住，我那里还有空房间。”她伸手摸了摸我的脸。我摇摇头。

 

“我不能接受，奶奶。我早已做了决定。你为我做的已经足够多了，再给我点时间。”我哀求道。她对我摇了摇头。

 

“社区服务的事，你别忘了。”我怔住了，愤怒从我体内升起。

 

“我会尽全力照顾好我的孩子的。我会给他最好的家，最好的成长环境。我不会让他挨饿，就算要把我的也分给他。我爱他。只是……只是再等等。我会很快就会找到一份新工作的，奶奶，再给些时间我。”我请求道，愤怒渐渐平息下去。

 

她看着我，站起来，揉了揉我的脑袋。“谢谢你，奶奶。我得走了，还要去趟杂货店。”她朝我微笑着，亲了亲我的额头，把我推到门口。“好吧。晚点再和我联系，小鬼。”

 

我笑了笑，出了门。

 

“噢，还有，离那个宇智波小鬼远点，我看到你对着他脸红了。”她坐回办公桌，朝我说道。

 

“奶奶！”

 

\---

 

**_杂货店_ **

 

“麦片、果汁……”我咕哝着，沿着货架间的过道走着。现在我正在街区上的一家杂货店里面买些生活必需品。我拿了一盒橙汁和苹果汁放入购物篮，转弯进入另一条过道，抬头寻找浩诗最喜欢吃的那些东西。我拿了一罐麦片和一盒苹果脆片。

 

接下来是纸巾。

 

**_砰_ **

 

我撞到了某个人的身上。

 

“真是对不起，我没有看着前面走路。”我低下身捡起从篮子里掉出来的东西。

 

“鸣人，是你吗？”我放好所有东西，抬起头。“宇智波先生。”我惊讶地叫道。他笑起来。

 

“你在这里做什么？”我问道。他转过身，走近了一点。

 

“风喜欢吃的一种零食只有这家店有卖，很让人惊奇不是吗？”他说着举起一盒看起来像是装着曲奇的盒子。“看起来你在这买食物。”他看了看我的购物篮。我点点头。

 

“再拿点纸巾就好了。”我说着，越过他身边。

 

“正好，我可以陪陪你。”他跟上我。我担心地看向他。“你确定吗，你可以不必这么做。”我不确定地问道。他点了点头，然后看向我。

 

“对，我可以不必很早就去办公室坐着。”我点了点头，继续向前走着。他在我身后跟随着我的脚步。我拿了自己喜欢的那种牌子的纸巾，然后走向收银台。

 

“总共62.98美元。”收银员说着，开始把东西装进袋子里。我掏出钱包，把所有的钱挖出来数了数，还差2.98。

 

“对不起，我没有带够钱，请让我拿掉一样东西。”我抱歉地说道。对方叹了口气，停下来等我。

 

“不，我可以付剩下的。”我转身看到佐助拿出他的钱包，抽出几张钞票递到我的手上。

 

“没关系，宇智波先生，你不必困扰自己来担心我。”我说道，他摇摇头，并没有收回手。“完全不。只是帮了一点点小忙而已。”他说着把钱递给那位女士。我还想拒绝，但是她已经收了。我拎起装好的所有袋子，把收据也塞进去。东西太沉了，我尽量稳住自己。

 

“谢谢你，宇智波先生。钱我会尽快还给你。”

 

我出了门，由于手上的东西太沉了，我快速朝着车站走去。

 

“鸣人，等等。”我停下来，看到宇智波先生朝我跑过来。

 

“怎么了？”我疑惑地问道。

 

“让我带你一程。”他在我面前停下。我摇摇头。

 

“心领了，宇智波先生。我打算去坐公交了。”我继续反身走去，一股力量抓住了我的手臂。“我可以载你，我们应该同路。”

 

“但-但是，宇-宇智波先生……”我结结巴巴的，任由他拖着我走向他的车。他拎起我手上的袋子把它们放在后座。我全程都在拒绝他，但是他坚持到底。

 

他打开车门，我无奈地叹了口气，然后坐了进去。他坐进驾驶座，然后发动了车子。我给了他地址，一路上我们都沉默着。

 

我偶尔偷偷瞥一眼他，而似乎每次都能和他的视线相撞。最后，我们在我的公寓前停了下来，他不满地看着眼前的这栋建筑。我叹了口气，和他同时开了车门走出去。我拎起一些袋子，他帮我拎了剩下的。

 

“谢谢你，宇智波先生。我该怎么回报你。”

 

“没关系，鸣人，你不必这么做。”他说着，挨次序一个一个把他手里的袋子递给我拎着。“不，我想回报你，从小我就是这么被教育的。”我看着他说道。他沉默了一会，然后脸上露出一个意味深明的笑。

 

“你可以……嗯，考虑和我约会，这会是个很不错的回报方式。”他说道。

 

‘什-什么？！’


	5. 我的痛苦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中标识：  
> ‘心理活动’  
> *时间推移*  
> “电话”

“什么？”我轻声问道。他确实说了我听到的那句话吗？他的脸上出现一层几不可见的红晕，但如果靠得足够近，还是可以看出来。我意识到他有一丝害羞。

 

“一个约会。一种用来回报我的方式。”他慢慢说道。

 

我呆住了，不知道该说什么。我想说好的。即使我们现在还不了解对方，但我确实被他吸引了。我站在那里，傻傻地看着他，思考着我真正想说的话，但最终，我必须做我不得不做的事。

 

“不。”我说道。他露出一副极为震惊的表情，但立刻又恢复成面无表情。我从他手里提过最后一个袋子，转身走进公寓。没走几步，我的手臂被拉住了。我停下来，转头望向身后。

 

“为什么，是我做了什么不好的事吗？”他想要一个回答。我对此摇摇头。

 

“你不但没有错，并且非常好。我只是……我不能和你出去。对不起，宇智波先生，下次有机会我再偿还你。”我挣脱开他的手，走进公寓，没再回头。

 

\---

 

我艰难地爬上楼梯，手里的东西快把我的胳膊拉脱臼了，我咬牙坚持住。到了门口，我掏出钥匙开门，走进去用脚把门合上，然后飞快地进了厨房把东西一股脑扔在桌上。我倒在椅子上长长地呼出一口气，刚刚发生的事还萦绕在我的脑海里。

 

‘我是不是毁了一切？’

 

我感到一阵心灰意冷，揉了揉眼睛，微微抽了一下鼻子后站起来，把所有食物塞进冰箱，直到里面毫无空余之地，我对此心满意足。看了看时间，我走进卧室，打算小睡一会，为今晚的工作准备一下。

 

‘如果他知道了真相，还会想约我出去吗？’我想着，然后摇了摇头。他不会了。我脱掉衣服只剩一条内裤， 然后躺上床，设好闹钟来叫醒我等下去接浩诗。很快，我便睡着了。

 

\---

**_*_ ** **_时间推移*_ **

 

我登上楼梯朝着浩诗的班级走去，到了之后我立刻打开门，走进去寻找浩诗。里面有点混乱，孩子们满房间地跑着，而父母们不得不追着自己的孩子左窜右躲。

 

“浩诗，……浩诗！”我大声喊起来，然后在人群里看到他背对着我，在和一个男孩讲话，风。我走上前，风抬起头看到了我。我抬起一根手指放在唇上示意他不要讲话。我悄悄地靠近浩诗的身后，一把将他举起来，抱在怀里。

 

“原来妈妈的宝贝在这儿，让我找了好久。”我说着去挠他的痒，他咯咯地笑个不停，抬起头亲了亲我的脸，然后伸手环住我的脖子。

 

“妈咪，你已经来了呀。”他笑着说道。我点点头，然后把他放下。

 

“去拿好你的夹克，我把你送去雏田阿姨家玩。”我摸着他的后脑勺说道。他犹豫地看了我一眼，又把目光转向风。我疑惑地看着这两个小家伙。

 

“怎么了，宝贝？”我问道。

 

“妈咪，我能去风的家里住吗？”他轻声问道，抓住我的手，用请求的眼神看着我。

 

“求你了，妈咪，就住两个晚上，求你。”他像只可怜的小狗狗一样看着我。 _‘这太犯规了。’_

 

“风，不知道宇智波先生是否同意。”风走抬起头。“爸爸说可以，但我们还是要问问您。”

 

“你父亲在哪里，风？”我轻轻地问他。他看向我身后，抬手指了指。我转身，看到近在眼前的宇智波，他微笑着，我微微惊呼了一声，无所适从地游移着目光，不敢直视他的眼睛。

 

“宇智波先生。”我开口。他朝我微笑了一下，点点头。风跑过去抱住了他的腿。

 

“他们可以在我家一起过夜，如果你同意的话，鸣人。”他轻拍着风的脑袋说道。

 

“你确定吗，宇智波先生？我们不想给你造成麻烦。”我把浩诗拉近了一点。对方摇了摇头。

 

“不会有任何问题。”

 

我叹了口气，低头看向浩诗，他仍然一脸哀求。我再次叹气，点了点头表示同意。“好吧，你可以去住两晚。”他开心地跳起来，我对此笑了一下。我走去他的储物柜，把外套拿出来帮他穿上，然后是手套。

 

穿戴整齐后，他立刻跑向风，拉起他的手冲出了房间。我跟在宇智波先生后面一起出了门。当我们走下楼梯的时候，我开始注意到周围羡慕的眼神，男人和女人，有些甚至带着明显的情欲。我不知道他是否注意到了，尽管他什么也没说。我们在他的车旁边停下，他开锁让孩子们爬进去。我确保浩诗系好了他的安全带，然后帮风系好。当我弄好后，他关上了门。我抬头看向宇智波先生。

 

“谢谢你能让浩诗留宿。希望他们能玩得开心。”我说着，给了他一个微笑。他点点头。

 

我转身离开，拿出手机准备联系雏田。“鸣人。”我转回身，看向宇智波先生。

 

“怎么了？”

 

他微笑着挥手表示再见。“我不会对你放手的。”说完，便坐进车里开走了。我情不自禁地露出一个淡淡的微笑，然后又叹了口气。我再次转身朝家走去。

 

“今晚还要工作呢。”我提醒自己。

 

\---

 

“今晚的时间过得好慢。”我对着手套呼气，下身只穿了一条露膝短裤和一双稍厚的长筒袜。上身的衣服被我撩上了一点以便露出肚脐，外面只套了一件橘色的夹克。周围等待着客人的男孩和女孩都在无聊地走来走去。我叹了口气，交叉起双腿靠在墙上，开始想念浩诗。想知道他现在好不好，开不开心。为此，我应该再次感谢一下宇智波先生。

 

“有空吗？”

 

我转头看向出现在我身边的男人。两个。长得不赖。一个绿眼棕发，另一个黑眼白发。我轮流看了看他们。

 

“两位一起？”绿眼睛的那个笑了起来。另一个沉默着，闪闪发光的双眼让我感到不适。

 

“那么，价钱要-”

 

“我们知道你的价码，听说了。”第一个男人又说道。我点点头，走上前。

 

“两个人都要给双倍，你们知道对吧？”我问道。他们点了点头，我领着他们走向汽车旅馆。

 

他们在我身后轻声交谈着，我听不大清楚内容，只感觉内心一阵不安。

 

\---

 

“操……操”

 

我摇晃了一下，扶着墙勉强支撑着身体，几乎喘不过气来。‘那两个狗杂种，魔鬼。’

 

我忍着疼痛蹒跚而行，看到公寓出现在视野里，让我稍微松了口气。我用肩膀撞开楼底的大门，爬上楼梯，双腿控制不住地颤抖着。我尽快地掏出钥匙，强迫自己的手停止抖动，然后插入钥匙孔。一进门，我忍不住地发出一声嚎叫，拖着身子进入起居室，跪在地上，让自己的头埋在沙发里。我稳住自己的呼吸，拿出手机。

 

按下2，等着那头接起电话。

 

**“** **喂？”** 一个温柔的声音响起。

 

“雏田。”我对着手机呜咽了一声，另一头发出一声惊呼。

 

**“** **鸣人，发生什么事了？都这么晚了？”** 她放轻声音。

 

“好痛。”我喃喃道。那头响起一阵窸窣声。 **“你在哪里？”** 她急促地问道。我深呼吸了一下。

 

“在-在家里，我刚-刚到，好痛。”我的声音越来越小，但是她听到了。 **“我十分钟内到，你要坚持住，鸣人。”** 我没再说什么，她挂了电话。我跪在那里一动不动，最后晕了过去。


	6. 伤口

“鸣人！鸣人！……快开门！”我呻吟了一声，把头扭向一边。 _‘发生了什么？’_

 

“鸣人！要是你再不开门，我就要叫救护车了！”我抬起头，试着调整好呼吸。‘ _雏田。’_ 我慢慢起身，感觉自己像散了架一样。我缓缓倚着墙移步到门口，转动把手。我几乎跪落到地上，但她快速接住了我。

 

“鸣人，你还好吗？发生什么事了？”她关好门，小心地扶我去沙发上。我仰面倒了上去，然后痛呼了一声，从上面跳起来，跪在地上。我抽泣起来，泪水从我的眼眶里汹涌而出。我听到雏田倒抽一口气，跪到我身边。她轻抚着我的后脑勺，抬起我的脸。

 

“鸣人，我帮你洗个澡。在这里等一会，我马上准备好。”她飞快地奔向浴室。我抓着沙发，把自己从地上拉起来。我踉跄了几步，拖着身子朝浴室挪去。

 

“鸣人，等等，让我来帮你。”她揽住我的腰，扶着我小心地挪向浴室。她慢慢地脱下我的衣服，看到我的身体后，她倒抽了一口气，然后扶着我躺进盛满水的浴缸里，我疼地微微嘶叫了几声。水温让我稍稍缓和了一点，我叹了口气。雏田坐在旁边看着我的身体，我知道她在看什么。刀口，不是很深，但是布满了我的全身，腰上和腿上还有一些瘀痕。有些刀口还在流着血，但也渐渐停止了。

 

“我还好，雏田。用不着哭。”我抬起头看向她的脸。她看着我，眼泪止不住地流下来。她伸手擦了擦，站起来拿了块布，轻轻地擦拭起我的身体，小心地避开了那些伤口，这让我感觉好多了。我想起了我的母亲。

 

大约过了半个小时，我起身，雏田帮我擦干了身体。我一点都不在乎自己全裸着，她也毫不在意。她已婚了，而我是同志。所以没有任何问题。

 

“鸣人，那里……你知道的。”她说着往下看。我对她轻轻笑了笑，从她手中拿过药膏。

 

“我自己处理，雏田。我想喝点茶。”我轻声说道。她犹豫地点了点头，最后看了我一眼，然后出了浴室。她离开后，我终于得以仔细观察一下自己，镜子里的景象让我难以承受。

 

我的胳膊，胸部，甚至双腿上全是伤口。大腿上有一块深色的瘀伤，让我回想起之前所发生的一切。

 

**_“_ ** **_嘿，Koro酱，他看起来很享受疼痛嘛。”_ **

 

**_“_ ** **_别玩了，轮到我了，Shi。”_ **

 

**_名叫Koro的男人把我剧烈挣脱的双臂又按回床上。我被封住了嘴绑在床柱上。当他用刀割开我胸口上的皮肤时，我再次哭喊起来。他伸头舔了舔冒出来的血，我用尽全力想挣脱他的禁锢，他加大了手上的力气，然后笑了。_ **

 

**_“_ ** **_呐，呐，让我们来玩点更有意思的游戏。”名叫Shi的男人在我耳边低吟。他的手掐住我的大腿掰开，然后捅进我的体内。_ **

 

**_“_ ** **_啊———————————————————停下来！求你们！停下！”_ **

 

我抖了一下，一拳打向镜子，不至于碎掉，但手上又多了一块青紫。我揉了一下，蹲到地上，郁结在体内的所有情绪最终凝结成一声怒吼，我一拳殴向地面，最终，无奈地蜷起身子缩在浴缸边上。我知道雏田肯定听到了，但我很欣慰她没有进来。

 

我挤出药膏，尽可能轻地涂在伤口上，然后弓起背，伸手抹在早已痛到没有知觉的穴口上。弄完后，我站了起来，尽量不再弄伤自己，用毛巾裹住下身。我走出浴室，进房间从抽屉里拿了些宽松的衣服出来。

 

我挑了一件宽大的衬衫，以及一条松垮的棉睡裤。我解下毛巾穿上，从橱里抓了两条毯子出来，然后走出卧室。

 

\---

 

“鸣人。”

 

我从茶杯上抬起视线看向雏田。我们在沙发上披着毯子，面对面坐着。雏田给牙(她的丈夫)打了个电话，说晚点回去。

 

“浩诗在哪里？”她问。

 

“他在一个朋友家过夜……我很庆幸他不在家，不用看到这种恶心的事。”我轻声回道，又喝了一口茶。她点点头，我们又陷入沉默。过了一会，我再也无法忍耐。

 

“说你想说的话吧，雏田。”我看了她一眼。她颤了一下抬起头，慢慢把茶杯放好。

 

“鸣人，你不用解释到底发生了什么，我……只是我希望……你”她紧张起来，想找到一个合适的词，但是我接过她的话。

 

“我不会停止的，雏田。这是我唯一会做的事情。”我说着，把杯子放回桌上。她无言地看着我，但是对我的回答不满地皱起眉。

 

“什么叫你不会停止，鸣人？你陷得太深了……想想浩诗。”她的声音逐渐放缓。听到浩诗的名字，我的身体僵硬起来。

 

“我一直想着浩诗。但这是唯一能给我俩凑够钱的方法。你知道的，没有文凭很难找到工作。对我来说，这太难了。”

 

“鸣人，我们能帮你。让我们来帮你。”

 

我摇了摇头表示反对。“雏田，你和纲手婆婆已经为我做得够多了。我不能再把自己的麻烦扔给你们。”

 

“鸣人，求你了。”

 

“不！”我控制不住自己的愤怒。“我想要自己一个人承担。我不能再奢求任何帮助……，这是”我叹了口气，站起来一拐一拐地走进厨房。我能听到她跟上来的脚步声。我转身面对她。

 

“发生什么事了，鸣人？”她问。我困惑地看着她。

 

“你指什么？”我问。她走近了一点。

 

“你从来没像今天这样，以前就算受伤了，你也从来没发过火……之前发生什么事了吗？”

 

我没有立马回答，犹豫着是否要告诉她，最终，我让步了。“有-有个人今天邀请我跟他约会。”她轻轻地点了点头。

 

“是你其中一个-”

 

“不，他不是我的顾客。是个普通人。叫宇智波佐助，他有个儿子叫风。我们是在日托所认识的。他很英俊，人也很好……”我回想起早上的情景，轻轻地说道。

 

“你答应他了吗？”我能感觉到她对这件事很有兴趣。但我再次摇了摇头。“当然没有，我为什么要答应他。”我挥了挥手表示否定。雏田叹了口气，静静地坐在厨房里的餐桌旁。

 

“那么，你想答应他吗？”她轻声问道。我耸了耸肩走过她身边，感到一阵无力。

 

“我不知道，想……不想……可能。我已经很久没有对这种事如此迷茫过了，自从……你懂的。”我叹了口气，过往的回忆让我一阵颤抖。她点点头，表示理解。

 

结束这个话题后，我们又安静地坐了片刻，直到她表示要离开。我点点头，现在已经是早上五点了。我送她到门口，她停下脚步。

 

“鸣人，这个月的房租钱你有了吗？”我摇摇头。

 

“那两个混蛋没留多少钱……我得再出去一次……应该明天吧。”她飞快地转过身。

 

“你说什么，明天？你才刚刚……”

 

“我知道我知道，但是我需要钱。那些伤口的话，我会愈合得很快。我会没事的，我保证。这次我会小心的。”

 

她叹了口气，犹豫地看了我一眼，然后慢慢地点了点头，踮脚吻了吻我的额头，最后挥了挥手离开了。

 

我关上门锁好，回到卧室里，准备睡个长觉。明天又会是新的一天。


	7. 外出

**_“叮铃铃铃铃——”_ **

**_“叮铃铃铃铃——”_ **

 

“嗯——”我呻吟着打了个滚，后背和屁股上的疼痛像火一样烧起来，我立刻懊悔地皱起眉叹了口气，然后伸手摸了摸身边。

 

“浩诗，”我轻声唤道，没有回应，我抬起上身。“浩诗。”我提高音量。突然想了起来。过夜。我再次皱起眉，面朝着床倒下。

 

**_“叮铃铃铃铃——”_ **

 

“哦天哪。”我慢慢坐起来，感到全身无力。我走向放在桌上的电话机，看到屏幕上是个不认识的号码，我疑惑地接起来。

 

“喂？”我犹豫地说道。

 

**“** **妈咪！”** 一个软糯的声音响起。我情不自禁地微笑起来，稍微站直了一些。

 

“浩诗，宝贝，你还好吗？”我柔声道。对面发出一阵咯咯的笑声。

 

**“我很好，妈咪，你呢？”**

 

“我好极了。你玩得开心吗？”我说着，移步走向厨房。

 

**“** **开心，我们做了好多好玩的事情，超级棒。我还吃了好多好吃的，这里的房子超级大，我们还玩了游戏，还有……妈咪，我好想你啊。”** 我轻轻地微笑。我和浩诗之前从来没有互相离开对方那么久那么远过。当我不‘工作’，他也不上学的时候，我们无时无刻不待在一起。

 

“我也想你，小宝贝。你不在，床都是冷的。”我开了个小玩笑。但我确实好想他。

 

**“妈咪，我很快就要回家了。”**

 

“恩，明天早上我去接你好吗？”我听到他快速地说了声好的，然后是一阵窸窣声。

 

“浩诗？”

 

**“** **我让他先去吃早餐了，希望没有打扰你。”** 一个深沉的声音响起。我轻轻喘了口气，然后飞快地平复了一下。

 

“宇智波先生，”我困惑地说。

 

**“** **是的。”** 他的声音略带戏谑。我的脸微微一热，不安地抓起手背。

 

“请问你有什么想说的吗？”我局促不安地问道。

 

 

**“嗯，我今天休假，两个孩子也想出去玩。我想说，如果方便的话，请你一起来。”** 他说道。我对此微微有点被吓到，但是最后微笑了起来。

 

“嗯——，哇哦，这么突然。不过，可以啊，我很乐意陪同。”我回道。

 

**“那太好了，我马上来接你。把地址发给我，待会见。”** 他挂了后，我很快就把地址发了过去，然后回了卧室。我走进浴室，脱了全部的衣服，看向镜子里的自己，大多数伤口已经结痂了。我动了动身体，感到还有一点酸痛，但是一片止痛药就能解决。我穿上一条黑色牛仔裤和一件白色的高领毛衣，把头发披散开来梳理了一下，然后用两根发夹固定好两边。我也给浩诗拿了点衣服出来，准备一起带过去。

 

**_“_ ** **_叮铃铃铃铃——”_ **

 

我抓起电话，快速地放在耳边。

 

“喂？”

 

**“** **我在楼下。”** 他说道。

 

“好的，马上见。”我挂好电话，抓起外套穿上。我小心地走下楼梯，穿过大门，看到宇智波先生站在车旁，看着四周。

 

他今天穿得很随性。一件黑色V领衬衫，外面套了淡灰色的夹克，合身的牛仔裤，脚上是一双匡威。

 

“这就是你住的地方？”他看着周围，露出一种不屑的表情。我翻了个白眼，走近他。

 

“你好，宇智波先生。”我看着他，轻声问候道。

 

“你确定这个地方安全吗？”他说着，又抬头看了看。我叹了口气，伸手在他面前晃了晃。他低头看向我，然后微笑起来，我的脸不由自主地热了起来。我走到车的另一边，坐进副驾驶座，看着他也一起坐进来，发动引擎，然后我们出发了。

 

“我们今天要去哪里，宇智波先生？”我试着打开话题。他看了我一眼，然后叹息了一声。

 

“叫我佐助，鸣人。”他又勾起嘴角。我点了点头，然后转头朝向窗外，避免他看到我的脸。

 

“我们准备去动物园，风想要去，浩诗说他从来没去过……所以就一致决定了。我希望今天没打扰到你。”他开着车，继续说道。

 

“不，没有打扰。你打过来的时候，我还睡着，也没有打算做什么。”他很快地点了点头，我们又陷入短暂的沉默。

 

\---

 

过了一会，我们驱车来到一幢房子面前，它……它看上去非常美。并不是我想象中的大宅，而是一幢非常简雅的房子。外墙涂成简单的蓝白色，大门前有一个非常宽阔的门廊，靠近我下车的地方放置着一张摇椅。

 

“我想你喜欢这座房子。”佐助在我背后说道。我抬起头，给了他一个微笑，然后点点头。

 

“它非常美，这些花我也很喜欢。”我说着，嗅了一下。他越过我走到前面，摘了一朵花下来，然后回身，把它递给我。当他伸手抚摸我的脸时，我感觉自己的脸又开始热起来。我微笑着接过他手里的花，手指不安地绞在一起，转移了目光。

 

“我们应该进去了。”我说着走向门廊，他从后面跟上我，拿出钥匙。

 

里面甚至更美。玄关的墙上挂满了风和佐助的画像，但吸引我注意的是一幅一个红发女子抱着风的画像。她看起来并不快乐，我对此很好奇。

 

“我回来了，小伙子们。”佐助高声喊道。我听到一阵奔跑声。

 

“爸爸，欢迎回来！”风跑了过来欢呼道。佐助低下身给了他一个额吻，然后摸了摸他的头发。这样的场景让我微笑起来。

 

“妈咪！”我几乎踉跄了一下，低头看到浩诗紧紧抱住我的腿。我弯下腰把他抱了上来，在他脸上亲了一记。

 

“你好啊，宝贝，见到你真高兴。”我说着，继续往前走，直到进了一个可能是起居室的房间。里面非常简约，装饰成一股冷静的色调……给我一种家的感觉。我坐上沙发，把浩诗安置在腿上。他紧紧挨住我的脸，把手指插进我的发丝里。我对此微笑起来。

 

“妈咪为什么你来了，我还以为明天才能见到你。”他微微疑惑地问道。我笑了起来，用手指梳理起他的头发。

 

“嗯，宇智波先生邀请我来的。他说你们两个小家伙想去动物园。”浩诗不停地点着头表示肯定。我抱起他，把他放下地，从包里拿出他的衣服。

 

“我们去换衣服吧。”我拉起他的手，看向佐助。他会意地给我指了指洗手间的位置。

 

\---

 

“妈咪，看那以，看那以！”浩诗指着长颈鹿欢呼道。这不是他第一次见到，因为电视里有出现过，但这是他第一次亲眼见到。

 

我们一个半小时前到了这里，在这之前我给浩诗换好了衣服，准备午餐也花了一些时间。

 

“妈咪，你看到了吗？”浩诗说着拉起我的手臂。我微笑起来。

 

“是的，我看到了。好大呀它们，是不是。”他点点头，继续拉着我往前走。我回头看了看佐助，他指着面前的动物，风开怀地大笑起来。注意到了我的目光，两人都伸手朝我挥了挥，我也向他们挥了挥手。

 

“妈咪，我想看企鹅，好吗？”浩诗央求地看着我。

 

“我们先问问他们想不想去。”我说着回身看向风和佐助。浩诗恩了一声，放开我的手，走向风牵起他的手。

 

“风，我们去看企鹅好不好？”他拉着对方走向出口。我看着他们，走到佐助身边。我们并排走了会儿，听着浩诗和风发出一阵阵欢快的叫声，我和他都笑了。这样的快乐已经很久没有出现过了，对此我很满足。

 

“爸爸，那有辆冰淇淋车，我们能吃吗？”风跑过来拉住佐助的袖子。佐助点点头，我们一起走向了那边。

 

“请给我来两个巧克力味，两个香草味，其中一个香草味要加焦糖。”佐助问了我们各自想要的口味后，向车里的男人说道。付过钱后，我们出发去了水族馆。我和佐助一起坐在长凳上，看着浩诗和风贴在玻璃上看着里面的鱼。

 

我慢慢地舔着手里的冰淇淋，用舌头细细品尝着。我看着孩子们轻轻微笑起来，他们在一起看起来真开心。我转头看到佐助在盯着我看。他目不转睛的凝视让我有点难为情。紧接着，他伸出手，用大拇指从我脸颊上揩下一点冰淇淋，然后把它放进了自己嘴里。我的脸嘭地烧了起来，尴尬地转移了视线。

 

“为什么你要做这种事？”我轻轻地问道，又转头看他。他耸了耸肩，把目光转向孩子们。

 

“你脸上有东西，就这样。”他说道。我轻轻瞪了他一眼。

                               

“我们有纸巾。”我说着举起手里的东西。他转过头，对着我翘起一边的嘴角。“那样就不有趣了。”他得意地笑起来。我低下头，没有说话。我们互相保持了片刻的沉默。

 

“鸣人，为什么你不答应和我约会？”他猛地问道。我微微抖了一下，并没有想到他会这么突然。

 

“我身上有什么你不喜欢的东西吗，像是-”

 

“不，你一点问题都没有。”我迅速地阻止了他。“你很完美。”他困惑地转头看向我。

 

“那么是为什么？”他坚持想知道答案。我摇了摇头。

 

“佐助，我们都不了解对方。我不完美，所以为什么是我。我们才见过两次。”我说着，避开视线。他伸出手指把我的脸扳了回去。

 

“约会的目的不就是让两个人开始熟悉对方吗。”我叹了口气。“佐助，你说什么都没有用的。相信我。”我请求道。他摇了摇头。

 

“鸣人，就像我之前说的，我不会对你放手的。就算你拒绝，我也会一直尝试下去。不要小看我。”他的语气充满坚决。说完，他收回了手指，起身走向孩子们，我坐在那里看着他远去的背影。

 

\---

 

“今天过得很开心，谢谢你，佐助。”我微笑着看向他。我们把孩子送回了家，交给女佣照看。我给了浩诗一个吻，拥抱了一下风后，就随佐助一起离开了。他开车把我送回了公寓门口，现在大约已经晚上10点了。

 

“我的荣幸。我们都过得很开心。”他回以微笑。我们一起坐在车里，又陷入短暂的沉默。我并不想马上就离开，并且我能感觉到他跟我有同样的想法，但是我还得去工作。

 

“那么，再次谢谢你，我-”

 

“鸣人，”

 

“嗯？”我说着转过头。他对上我的视线，快速地向我靠近。我瞬间僵在那里，不知道该做什么。他的手伸向我的脸，然后绕向后面捧住了我的后颈。我震惊地看着他倾身向前，然后我们的唇相碰了。

 

一开始，我们都笨拙地移动着嘴唇，然后我让他掌握了主导权。一切都变得简单起来，他伸出舌头，吮吸起我的下唇。我轻轻呻吟起来，并不确定自己在做什么，但是我任由他做了下去。我张开嘴，他的舌头钻了进来肆意地扫荡起来，我如法炮制，感觉自己的身体像火一样在燃烧。他的身体压过来，继续着这个吻，同时解开了我的安全带。他把我拉到他的大腿上，让我跨坐上去。然后他断开了这个吻，双唇沿着我的下巴一路舔下去，开始轻轻吸吮起我脖子上的皮肤。我发出一声呜咽，弓起背。

 

**_“嘀！”_ **

 

喇叭声瞬间让我清醒了。我喘息着，看向他的眼睛，凝视着我的黑色瞳孔里满是赤裸裸的情欲。然后我意识到自己做了什么。我倒抽一口气，从他的大腿上爬下来，他惊讶地看着我跌回自己的座位。我飞快地收拾起自己的东西。

 

“鸣人，等等，我-”

 

“对不起，佐助，但我必须要走了。”我说着拿起自己的外套，伸向门把，他抓住我的手腕阻止了我。我转过头，看到一副受伤的表情。

 

“对不起，但是我们不能。”我轻声说道。他的手放松了，我开门从车里爬了出来。当我走到大门口的时候，听到引擎的发动声，然后车开走了。我没再回头看，径直走进大门上楼，准备换衣服。

 

\--

 

“今晚也过得好慢。”我大声地对自己抱怨起来，街道周围的顾客也不多。我叹了口气，整理了一下紧身背心，把短裤拉上了一点。我倚着墙，回想着白天的事。真是开心的一天，我多么希望时间永远停留在那个时光。

 

我又叹了口气，对自己的妄想摇了摇头。当下的任务是从现在住的地方搬出去。

 

“你有空吗？”

 

我转身看到站在我身后的男人。他的眼睛并没有看着我。我点点头，体内并没有出现上次的那种不安感，所以应该没问题。我报了价，他选择做全套。我点了点头，给他带路。

 

“鸣人，是你吗？”我倒抽一口气，机械地转过身，心脏狂跳起来。我缓缓地张开嘴。

 

“宇智波-先生……”


	8. 让我……

“宇智波先生，你-你在这-这里做什-什么？”我语无伦次地低声道，感觉额头出了一层汗。我往后退了一步，这糟糕透了。他在这里做什么，他不应该出现在这里，不应该在这种情况下，不应该是现在。

“这不应该是我要问你的吗，鸣人？你在这里做什么，穿-穿成这样？什-”他说到一半停止了，露出恍然大悟的表情。他的脸瞬间从最初的愤怒变成一片空白。他把我从头到脚看了一遍。

“嘿，小婊子，快点走了。我不会少付你钱的，别再让老子等你。”

听到那个词，我轻轻地抖了一下。这感觉比之前任何一次都要糟糕，可能是因为佐助在场的缘故。我转身看向那个被我遗忘的男人，他双脚不稳地站着，我意识到他喝醉了。默默叹了口气，我再次转向一脸震怒的佐助，然后往后退了一步，转身走向我的客人。

“我们走吧，很抱歉浪费你的时间。”

他嗤笑起来。接着，一切都发生得太快了。

我被猛地一把拽了回去。我踉跄了几步，抬头，眼前是佐助的后背。我看到我的客人立刻折回来，一脸震惊。

“你-你在做什么？他现在归我用。”那个男人壮起胆子叫道。佐助低吼起来，冲上去抓起他的领子。

“我不知道你是谁。但是。滚。”佐助猛地将他扔了出去，对方重重地摔在地上。那个男人从地上爬起来，立刻头也不回地跑掉了。我愤怒地推了佐助一把。他转过身，震惊地看着我。我抑制不住自己的怒火。

“你他妈发什么疯？！佐助！”我对他大喊。他对我的愤怒惊讶不已，但是很快掩饰住了。我让自己平静下来，但仍旧冷冷地看着他。

“那是我的客人，你以为你是谁，有什么资格吓跑他？”他惊讶地看着我，最终被愤怒所取代。

“把他吓跑，你什么意思？这他妈算什么，鸣人？！”他咆哮起来。

“这还不明显吗？”我失笑道，试着忽略内心真正的感受。我需要钱。我叹了一口气。“听着，佐助，我真的得走了，再见。”我不耐烦地说完，转身打算穿过街道去另一头。但是我再一次被猛地拽了回去，他自顾自地拖着我往前走。

“放开我！佐助！放开！”我大叫着用另一只手去打他。但抓着我手臂的力道不但没有放松，反而更重了。我吃痛地皱起脸，继续反抗着。他重重地把我摔在了他的车门上，我疼地倒吸一口气，害怕地看向他的脸。他的视线冻结在我脸上，愤怒显而易见。

“1000刀。付现。”他沉沉道。我轻轻地倒抽了一口气，从来没想过他会陷得这么深。我想着该如何逃跑，但是他的表情让我怀疑成功的可能性。

最终他放开了我的手臂，打开副驾驶座的门。我精疲力尽地坐了进去，他砰地一把关上，把我吓了一跳。我看着他走到另一边，一言不发地坐进驾驶座。

我们沉默地行驶在路上，谁也没说话。我看着窗外飘忽而过的夜景，车内沉寂的氛围让人难以承受。我叹了口气，把头倚在车窗上，闭上眼睛，真希望自己从这个世界上消失。

\---

感觉车子开始减速，我睁开眼睛，车子缓缓停了下来。我沉默地看着他停好车子，开门走出去。他绕过来打开我这边的门。我慢慢地挪出来，避免看他的眼睛。他锁好车门，我跟着他走向屋内。

进了大门，我环顾四周，希望孩子们不会出现。

“孩子们已经睡了。”佐助轻声说道。我默默地点点头，跟着他进了他的房间。我走进去，看了看四周。里面很宽敞，有张非常大的床。我们就要在那张床上-

我把这个念头踢出了脑海。然后我看到他松开了自己的领带。我紧张地咽了口气，脱下夹克把它扔在床尾。在我准备转身之际，他一把将我提起来扔在了床上，我的身体在柔软的床垫上弹跳了一下。我仰起头，看到他爬到我的身上，然后把我的手腕按进了床垫里，我惊叫了一声。他俯下身，我立刻把头侧向一边。

他的唇落在了我的脖子上，开始吮吸起来，重到足以留下痕迹。我情不自禁地呻吟起来。他开始加大力度，想留下更多的吻痕。我其中一只手腕上的力道消失了，他松开的手开始慢慢往下滑。我惊讶地喘了一口气，开始轻微地反抗起来。‘这不是我想要的。’我无声地喊着，奋力地扭动起身体，视线渐渐模糊起来。

“佐助，停下，求你。不要。”我抽泣着，挣脱了他的另一只手，推着他的胸膛。

“请-请你停下来。求你了。”我流着泪，双手紧紧抱在自己的胸前。他沉默地从我身上退开，坐在床边。我慢慢地起身，面对着另一边。

“抱歉，鸣人。但这是我必须做的事。”佐助开口道。我转身，看到他背对着我。

“什么叫必须做的事？佐助？你就这么擅自把我拖走，还对我大吼大叫。你到底想要从我这里得到什么？”我微微提高音量。

“我想让你看清楚状况。要是我弄痛你了，我道歉。但是我还是很愤怒，因为像你这样的人，一个那么好的人，在向那些垃圾出卖你的身体。他们可以随心所欲地玩弄你的身体！当你受伤的时候，你该怎么办？”他说着看向我，一脸愤怒。

“我并不弱。我能照顾好自己。”他对此嗤之以鼻。

“对，是的。你以为我傻吗？我看到那些伤口了，鸣人。你掩盖得很好，但你无法真正隐藏掉他们。”他说着站了起来，从抽屉里拿出一些衣服扔给了我。我低头，看到一件长袖衬衫和一条长裤。

“去把你身上的脱下来，换上这些。洗手间留给你一个人。”他伸手指了指。我拿起衣服，顺着他指的方向走了过去。

“鸣人……等你好了，我们需要谈谈。”

我沉默地走进门，没有回答。

\---

我坐在床上抱紧自己，下巴搁在膝盖上。当他拉过椅子坐在我身边时，我感觉到自己的心快跳出来了。我把视线投到地上。

“我们谈一谈。”他看着我。我耸了耸肩。

“你想知道些什么？”我仍然没有看他。

“你知道的，鸣人。为什么要做这种事，有多久了？”他用手示意道。我尽量让自己的话语听起来不那么刻薄。

“事实上我也不知道为什么。我还不能完全信任你。我只告诉你一些大致的情况。”我轻声道。“……到现在为止，我做这个已经有三年了。我18岁怀孕，19岁生下一个健康的孩子并从高中辍学。三年之后，就成了如今二十二岁的我。而我的孩子从来不知道也永远不会知道……但即使这样我还是无法照顾好他。”我最终抬头看向他。

“我经历得太多了，而浩诗就是我的一切……没有他，我都不知道自己会变成什么样。”

佐助紧紧地握住我的手。

“我相信，你仍然会变成今天的鸣人。美丽，善良，对生活充满热情……让我帮你，鸣人。”他说道。我沮丧地摇摇头。

“佐助，我-”

“求你，我能看得出你经历了很多，这显而易见。给我一个机会，你现在可能无法相信我，但是我能证明你是错的……让我向你证明，我对你的感觉是真的。”

我摇摇头，感觉自己满脸泪痕。

“你绝对不允许我拒绝你是吗，混蛋。”他轻笑出声。

“绝不。笨蛋。”

 

待续


	9. 意外

‘温暖……柔软……舒适……让人可疑。’我从一间半明半暗的房间里头昏脑胀地醒来。我呻吟了一声，注意到紧贴着身体的体温。我抬起头，看到一双黑色的眸子正直直地盯着我。我倒吸一口气，脸开始发烫。缠绕在我身上的手臂又收紧了些，我微微惊叫了一声，低下头，感觉脑袋像充血了一样开始发晕。佐助发出一声轻笑。

“早上好，鸣人。”他微微戏谑地说。我轻轻点了点头。

“恩……呃，那个，我-我想说”我结结巴巴，想找个合适的词。他看着我惊慌失措的样子，再次笑起来。我从他的臂弯里偷偷瞥了他一眼，再次难为情起来。

“佐助，你能，那-那个”我再次瞥了他一眼。他还是看着我。

“不，我觉得这样很舒服。”他坦言道，然后抱住我翻了个身，让我整个人躺到他身上。

“唔啊。”现在，我反而跟他贴得更近了。我看到他仍在笑着。

“这一点也不好笑，佐助。要是孩-”

“爸爸！你醒了吗？！”

“等等我，风！”

没说完，风和浩诗就破门而入。他们停下来，看着眼前的景象，而我脸上的热度似乎永远都没办法消退下去了。浩诗笑着扑上来。

“妈咪，我都不知道你在这里，可是...为什么你会和风的爸爸睡在一起？”他歪着脑袋问道。我不知道如何回答。我看向佐助，而他仍然一副没有做错任何事的样子。在我意识到之前，风爬上床笑着坐到我面前。

“早上好，风。”我轻轻地问候。他看了看我，又看了看床，然后问了我一个问题。

“那，你是我的新妈咪了吗？”

呃......诶——————-？！

“这-这是什么意思，风？”他困惑地看着我。

“爸爸说过，下一个睡到他床上的人就是我妈妈，所以就是你啦。”

我慌乱地挣脱了佐助的禁锢，滚到一边去。佐助笑着坐起来。‘我该怎么跟他解释。’我烦恼地抓了抓后颈。

“风-”

“那是不是风的爸爸就变成我的爸爸了？”浩诗突然也跳上床。我吓了一跳。

“我不认为-”

“但是你在爸爸的床上，所以你就是我妈妈了。”风说道。

“但-”

“然后风就是我哥哥了，耶！”浩诗跳了起来。

“等等-”

“我们走吧风，我饿了。”浩诗爬下床，风跟着下去，牵起他的手走出房间。

“等一下，你们这俩家伙-”

“拜，妈咪，爸比。”浩诗说完，就这么和风消失在门口。我看到佐助在憋着笑。

“这一点也不好笑，他们完全误会了，而你甚至都不帮我一下。”我瞪着眼睛，他耸耸肩，下床走向换衣间。

“我完全没问题，主要是你介不介意。”他背对着我说道。我仔细思考了一下，发现这确实不足以困扰。我又想到风。

“这确实没什么好困扰的……可是，他真正的母亲？”我看到佐助的身体僵硬了一下，又慢慢放松下来。

“这无关她的想法。”他说。

“这是什么意思？”我感到疑惑。他走向盥洗室，在门口停下脚步。

“也许晚点我会告诉你。”他说着走进去关上了门。我叹了口气，又倒下去望着天花板，然后闭上了眼睛。真是令人精疲力尽的一个早晨。

最终，我从床上爬起来，下楼进了厨房，浩诗和风在那里边看海绵宝宝边吃着麦片。他们看到我，朝我露出微笑，我在浩诗头上亲了亲。风全程都盯着看，我走过去，在他的脸颊上印下一个吻。他的脸微微泛红，继续吃起了早餐，整个人泛出一种孩子特有的活力。我在他们身边坐下，轻轻地笑起来。佐助走了进来，示意我过去。我站起身，跟在他身后出了厨房。

他在我前面停下来，转身向我伸出手。

“这是什么？”我好奇地问。

“这个……嗯，昨天我承诺过的，1000刀现金，这些。”他说着把一叠纸币递给我。我蓦然想起来，然后摇了摇头，把他的手推开。

“我不需要。”我轻声道。

“但是-”

“你说了你会帮我不是吗。虽然我说无法完全信任你，但是我在尝试。”他犹豫地看着我，把手收了回去。我看了看头顶的钟，将近12点了！我们睡得也太过了。

“嘿，佐助，能送我们回家吗，需要拿些东西。”

“比如什么？”他困惑地问道。我白了他一眼。

“拿些衣服。”他点点头，立刻去穿上鞋。我回到厨房，孩子们吃完了早餐。

“去把外套和鞋子穿上吧，我们很快回来。”我说着把他们的碗收拾着放进水池。两人点点头，跑向风的房间。我也跟着去穿上了鞋和外套，孩子们和佐助在玄关边等着，我们一起出了门。

\---

车在公寓前停下时，我立刻感觉到一种被人在暗处监视的不安。我轻轻颤抖了一下，佐助担忧地看向我。我摇了摇头表示没事，然后走出车外拉起浩诗，让他们先在这里等一会。

我小心翼翼地走进公寓爬上楼梯，几乎要到达门口时，一个声音阻止了我。

“鸣人，你要去哪里?”

我怔了一下，立刻把浩诗拉向身后。大蛇丸靠近了些，我向后退去。

“房租，鸣人。”他说着，眼里充满淫欲。我掏出之前赚的钱，全给了他。他数了数。我知道这些完全不够，他也知道。

“鸣人，这些不够。”他举起手里的钞票在我脸上晃了晃。

“我知道，剩下的我之后会给。”我勉强地回答道，再次往后退了一步。

我被猛地推了一把，重重地撞在墙上，对方的身体紧紧地压了上来，我痛呼了一声。他的双手十分用力，其中一只摸上了我的屁股。

“放开我！你这个变态！”我伸出手准备揍他，但是他飞快地抓住了我的拳头。他凑过来，在我耳边轻声说。

“别担心，我会很温柔的。”他舔了舔我的耳朵。我抖了一下，奋力地想要摆脱他。

“放开我妈咪！”

我看到浩诗冲过来，抓住对方的手臂，狠狠地咬了下去。大蛇丸咆哮了一声，拎起浩诗重重地将他摔到地上。我尖叫起来，抬起脚踹向他。

“放开我！放开！我的孩子！”他的手收得更紧，把我推向他的公寓。我再次叫着想要挣脱他。

我重重地倒在地上，抬头看到佐助死死地掐住了大蛇丸的喉咙。我毫不犹豫地冲向了浩诗。

“浩诗，宝贝……求你了，快睁开眼睛。”我抱起他的身子，轻轻摸着他的脑袋，几乎支撑不住自己。血从他的身上不停地流出来。

我回身看到佐助向大蛇丸挥出拳头，对方应声倒地。

“佐助！我的孩子！帮帮我！”


	10. 我的骑士

“我真是个糟糕的家长。”

“鸣人你不是，请不要哭。”

我摇摇头，坐在等候室里掩面而泣。一小时前大蛇丸在公寓里被逮捕了。我爬进救护车里一刻不放地握着浩诗的手。佐助和风开车跟在后面。我们赶到医院，浩诗立刻被拉进了急救室，我们被带进了等候室。

“我就这么让他受到了伤害，我根本保护不了他。天啊，我真可悲。”我不停前后晃动着上身。佐助抚摸我的后背试着安慰我。风贴在我身边，静静地流着眼泪。

“你不是个糟糕的家长。”

“我是-”

“不，你不是，你爱他。没有哪个人在你这样的境况下还能把他照顾得这么好。你怎么会是一个糟糕的家长呢。”他强调。我再次摇头，但是没说什么。风攥住我的外套，面向我。

“浩诗会怎么样呢？”他轻声问道。我抱起他让他坐在我腿上。他靠在我肩上，把脸埋了起来。

“浩诗会没事的...是吗？”他默默地说道，声音破碎，我几乎再次哭出来。他最好的朋友受伤了，他很害怕。

我紧紧地抱住他。“对，他会没事的。”我轻轻地把头靠在他的头发上。我安抚他的同时，佐助安抚着我们两个人，一起陷入沉默。然后门被打开了。

“这里有个叫漩涡鸣人的在吗？”

我猛地抬起头，抱起风，佐助和我一起走向前。等待结果的这一刻，我无比恐惧。

“他怎么样了，他好吗？”我问。医生从单子上抬起头来，给了我一个微笑，这给了我希望。

“他目前还好，我们给他好好包扎了，及时止住了血。他可能还有严重的脑震荡。我们还要做进一步的检查，以防万一是否还有其他问题，到时就能知道最终结果了。”他微笑着。

“他会没事的。”他轻声说道。我喜极而泣。他会好起来。我回以微笑。“谢谢你，医生，我能去看他吗？”他点点头。

“可以，但他现在睡着了，我们用了一些药来缓解疼痛。一旦他醒过来，马上通知我们。他现在在304号房。”他说完转身离开。我点点头，感觉自己的体内慢慢暖和起来。我转向佐助。

“谢谢你为我做的一切。”我轻声说。他没有说话，而是靠过来把我揽进他的怀里。风攥紧我的外套，我知道他已经知道发生的一切了。我们分开后，佐助从我手里抱过风，我们一起走向浩诗所在的房间。我旋开门把走进去，随即震惊到说不出话。

房间里站着两个身着灰黑色衣服的男人。他们站在床边，听到开门声后转过头来，然后露出一副意味深明的笑容。

“你好啊，鸣人，不得不说，能再次见到你，真是让人感到荣幸。”

我僵住了。看到这样的场景，佐助困惑地望向我。

“Kaede......Katsu。你、你们来这里有什、什么事吗？”我几乎语无伦次，恐惧不安。Kastu，一头黑发的矮个男人，用他那双绿色的眼睛审视着我。

“当然是来看望你的儿子。”他说。

“鸣人。”我听到耳边一声轻语。我侧过头，从眼角余光中看着他。

“他们是谁？”佐助问。我深呼吸一口气，脱口而出。“他们是社会福利机构的。”我低语道。他微微睁大了眼睛，但很快平静了下来。他点点头，意识到了目前的问题。我重新看向那两人。从第一次见面，我就不喜欢他们。他们太关注于我和浩诗了。

“我们听说你的儿子受伤了......这已经是第二次了。”我抖了一下，充满敌意地看向他们。

“你知道上次是个意外。”我说道。他们耸了耸肩。“那这次又发生了什么？”katsu说着指了指浩诗。

“我、我被袭击了......浩诗也受了伤。”我轻轻地回答。

“谁袭击了你？”Kaede问。我犹豫地开口。“是、是我的房东。”我低下头，准备面对更多的质问。“鸣人......你在哪里工作？”

面对这突如其来的问题，我微微地倒吸了一口气。如今这样的情况下，我该怎么回答。

“为、为什么突然问这个。”我结巴道。“上次我们来也是因为有人匿名投诉你。”Kaede说。

“我们说过了，你的生活条件并不适合孩子成长。你说你在找工作，找一个更好的地方住，所以当时我们并没有管你...现在看来，答案很明显。”Katsu说。

“我再问一次，鸣人，你在哪里工作？”

我觉得自己眼泪快出来了。这不应该发生，不应该像现在这种情况。他们会把我的孩子从我身边带走。他们看着我，想要从我口中得到答案。我慢慢张开嘴。

这时，我感到有一只手握紧了我的手。我看向佐助，他给了我一个狡黠的微笑。

“他没有工作。因为压力太大了，所以我让他放弃了那份工作。他现在在家照顾孩子。”

这是一个谎言。我倒抽一口气，疑惑地转身看向他。他从眼角余光中看着我，给了我一个轻微的点头以示慰藉。他们猛地转身向他，好像刚刚才意识到佐助在这里。

“你是谁？”Katsu厉声问道。佐助轻笑了一声。

“我是鸣人的男友，宇智波佐助。”对方震惊地相互看了一眼。然后又一起看向佐助。

“Sharingan律师事务所的所有者。”Kastu说道。

—-

“对，是我。”佐助说。对方沉默着。但在我的心里，却卷起了一阵情绪的漩涡。我僵硬地站着，不知该如何反应。

Sharingan律师事务所无疑是本地最好的律师公司。拥有最好的律师，以零失败率而闻名。但是我从来不知道...

我感觉到自己手上的力道加重了，我转头看向佐助。他用眼神示意我他会处理。我感到体内一阵温暖，向他点了点头。

“你说你是她的男友，却让这种情况发生了？”Katsu说着看向我。我低头避开他的视线。

“为什么我们非得告诉你，我们的私人生活？”佐助说。

“我们需要证据。凭什么让我们相信你这样的陌生人？”Kaede厉声道。Katsu用压迫的眼神看着他，Kaede陷入沉默。佐助笑了。

“既然说证据，不如说说我们是怎么相遇的。”佐助说，Kastu看着他，等待着他的回答。佐助以一种只有我能听到的声响叹了口气，然后慢慢地微笑起来。

“到现在为止，我们已经约会五个月了。我和鸣人在托儿所初次见面。我的儿子风和她的儿子从一开始就成为了朋友。我们就是在那个时候见到彼此的。我主动接近了他，然后我们成为了朋友。一个月后我约他出去，他答应了。而我...”佐助看向我。“对他是一见钟情。”他轻轻地说。我的脸微微发热，但并没有说什么。

“我们慢慢了解彼此。而我的儿子早已把她当做了自己的母亲。在今天的袭击事件发生之前，我们已经打算搬到一起住。”他看着他们说道。我能感觉到Kaede和Kastu非常生气，但是保持着沉默。一阵呻吟响起，我抬起头。

“浩诗。”我轻声道。我从佐助的手里抽了出来，跑向床边。我叹气，把他脸上的头发拨开。

“宝贝你还好吗？”我担忧地问道。泪水从他的双眼流淌下来，他轻声啜泣。

“好痛啊妈妈。”他哭着说，我点点头，按了按床头呼叫护士的按钮。我看到佐助把风放了下来。然后风向我跑了过来。我抱起他，把他轻轻放到床上。看着他试着安慰起浩诗来。

“你们该离开了。你们需要的证据我已经说了。”佐助说着走过来，把手搭在我的肩上。Kaede一脸不情愿，但是Katsu点了点头。

“我们还会回来的，两个月之内。看你们是否真如你所说的那样。”Katsu说着把Kaede拽了出去。Kaede瞥了一眼佐助，但佐助只笑了笑，目送着他们离开。房间里安静下来，只剩下浩诗的啜泣声，和风安慰的声音。房门再次打开，医生和一个护士走了进来。他看着浩诗。

“看来我们的病人醒了。”

—-

“他现在的情况还不错，我们换了绷带，用了更多止痛药。过段时间后他会觉得困，所以如果他睡着的话，不用担心。”

我点点头，向他们道谢，浩诗完全冷静了下来，和风开始聊起天来。医生离开之后，我松了口气，面向好诗。

“浩诗，你真的快吓死我了。”我对他说。

他悲伤地看着我。“对不起妈妈，我并不想让你担心...你那时候正在被人伤害。”他轻声说，我摇了摇头。

“谢谢你宝贝，但是不要再那么做了好吗？要是你真的有什么三长两短？我真的没法承受。”我吻了吻他的额头，他点点头，打了个哈欠，我笑了。

“睡吧宝贝。直到你醒过来之前，我会一直在这里。”他闭上了眼睛，风也闭上眼。我也亲了亲他，然后掀起毯子盖在他们两人身上。他们一起陷入了沉睡。

佐助抓住我的手，我跟着他走出房间，关上门。我们穿过过道，来到一个相对无人的走廊。我们在窗前的长椅上坐下。

“我觉得现在是时候谈一谈了，鸣人。尤其发生了这么多事之后...能告诉我你的过去吗？”佐助问。我看着他，微微点了点头。

“好。”


	11. 我的过去

“该从哪里开始呢？”我看着他。

“我想从最开始说起吧，那会比较好。”我点点头，重重地叹了口气。

“我生于10月10日，我的母亲叫漩涡玖辛奈，父亲叫波风水门。我从出生那一刻就是个非常体弱的孩子。我的父母和医生一度担心我会夭折。经过一段时间的照顾后，我的情况渐渐转好，他们又重燃希望。我的童年非常快乐，满怀希望和梦想。我的父母非常幸福，我也一样。长大之后，我一度被认为是个女生，周围的人都觉得我长得过分漂亮，因此我经常受到欺负。但是我并不在意，因为我知道真实的自己。我是一个男生，而不是女生。当然，我的父母为此很担忧。但我告诉他们，这并不困扰我，因为我知道我就是我。到了中学，我仍然是一个异类，仍然受到霸凌。但是我仍旧非常快乐。我有真正关心我的朋友和真心爱我的父母。谁不会为此而感到快乐呢？但之后发生了一件事，它彻底改变了我的人生。”

我深吸一口气，平复了一下。我不安地绞着双手，直到一只手覆了上来。我抬起头，佐助给了我一个鼓励的微笑，我点点头，继续下去。

“我的父母因为工作的原因，经常出远门，而我非常讨厌这个。我非常讨厌他们不在身边，特别是我一个人的时候。我有时候也会和我的祖父母待在一起，我非常爱他们，但他们毕竟不是我的父母。有一次，在他们离开之前，我和他们吵了一架...我甚至没有向他们说再见。”我轻轻说道。

“那天发生了暴风雨，但他们还是打算在那天回来。他们打电话向我道歉，说他们爱我。当时我还生着气，所以我没说任何话。但是我很高兴他们在回来的路上。我和祖父母去了机场，准备迎接他们。但是飞机突然晚点了。我想我当时应该是睡着了，因为接下来我所知道的唯一一件事就是，他们死了。”眼泪从我的脸颊上滚落。我飞快地将它们拭去。佐助紧紧地握住我的手。我淡淡地笑了笑。

“飞机坠毁在了大洋的某个地方。他们的尸体没有被找到。在那之后，我变得非常抑郁，我无法吃饭，无法睡觉，无法说话。不再笑。我的祖母纲手非常担心我，但是我恨自己，我觉得所有这一切都是我的错，但我的祖父..”我轻笑了一声。

“他结实地揍了我一顿，说父母看到我这样子会对我有多失望，他说得对。他们唯一的愿望就是看到我的笑容。在我祖父母和我朋友的帮助下，我慢慢又开始找回自己。我上完了中学，不久后进入了高中，在那里，我恋爱了。”我叹气，缕了缕头发。

“你还好吗，鸣人？”

“我没事。”我继续说道。

“直到三年级，我才发现自己喜欢同性。不过我觉得我自己内心应该早就知道了。对于这个事实，我感到非常害羞，所以从来没有告诉任何人，除了我的朋友和家人。但是其他人还是发现了，可能因为我的体型和外貌。所以比起以往，我受到了更多的霸凌。就在某一天我被逼入角落的时候，他出现了。我情不自禁地被他所倾倒。他的名字叫宁次，他-”

“等等等等...你是说，日向宁次？”佐助打断我的话。我点点头，惊讶地看着他。

“是的，你认识他吗？佐助。”我问，我看他犹豫了一下，但随即摇了摇头表示否定。我没有追问，继续说了下去。

“他救了我。他在学校是非常受欢迎的那一类人。你知道的，学生会主席，班级里获得最高荣誉的学生，当然喽，每个人都对他抱有爱慕之情，这里面也包括了我。在那之后，我们成为了朋友，过了几个月，我们正式开始约会。一开始非常奇怪，因为几乎所有人都改变了对我的态度。他们开始对我友善起来，再也没有人来欺负我。我觉得那是因为宁次的关系。我非常开心能得到片刻的安宁。我的朋友和祖父母并不十分喜欢他，但他们仍然支持我。我们约会了八个月之后...他开始对我提出性需求。我感到非常不安，所以总是拒绝他，说我想等到结婚之后。但他说，这是向自己的恋人表达爱意的一种方式。最终像我这种渴求被爱的蠢货，还是被说服了，然后答应了他。他很温柔并且非常满意我是第一次。但在那之后，他开始疏远我，并且变得非常冷酷，他总是朝我吼，说一些很无情的话。然后甚至学校里的那些人又恢复成了从前那样，令人可怕。

几个星期之后，我开始觉得身体不适，每天早上都会呕吐。我请了几天假，我的祖父带我去了医院。然后我发现我已经有了三个月的身孕。我仍然记得我祖父一脸不可置信的表情。医生说这种情况非常罕见，只有极少数的男性才有生育的能力。他相信在我出生之时，子宫就已经生长在我体内，只是医生们都没发现而已。他们做了更多的检查，给我开了些药，以及一些孕期的注意事项。

我太害怕了，害怕所有事，所有东西，但我知道，我必须和宁次谈一谈。我知道我应该稍作等待，但是我等不及了，我去了学校。作为学校最受欢迎的人之一，找到他并不困难。我向他坦白了一切，他的脸上露出一种我从未见过的厌恶的表情。当我说完之后，我希望他能理解。而我所得到的，是我一生中最大的创伤。他朝我吼，说我是个怪胎，是个恶魔，以及其他很多不堪入耳的词汇。他的声音引起了许多人围观，其中包括了我的朋友。然后我发现了所谓的真相。为什么他会跟我约会，为什么其他人突然变得这么友善，这所有一切都是因为一个赌。赌我是否会爱上他，赌我是否会让他上我。他告诉我，他让其他人远离我，别再打扰我，这更容易获取我的信任。然后所有人都开始嘲笑我。那、那种感觉真的非常糟糕。我的朋友把我带离了那里，把我送回了家。他们把所发生的一切都告诉了我的祖父母。他们非常震怒，准备去他家里，把他狠狠打一顿。

当然，我拦住了他们，尽管我非常恨他，但是如果他们真的去了，那后果非常麻烦。他们说我们不能再待在这里，必须搬家，远离我的家乡。我不得不离开我的朋友，但是我和他们保持了联系。再次安顿下来，花费了一点时间。九个月之后，我生下了浩诗。那真不是一件容易的事，但我做到了。就在我看到他的那一瞬间，我内心所有的恨几乎消失殆尽。虽然他继承了宁次的发色。但是其他的一切都继承了我。我生下了一个美丽的孩子。所有人都来医院看望我，那时我真的非常幸福...但是这幸福并没有持续很久。当浩诗只有五个月大的时候，我的祖父去世了，一场车祸带走了他。这对我们是一个严重的打击。祖母不得不利用额外休息的时间去打工。而我必须待在家里，因为浩诗仍然需要我。当他一岁的时候，我终于有了时间开始找工作。只有祖母在家的时候，我才能够出去。有一天我回来得太晚，有个喝醉的男人拉住了我，问我多少钱。当然，我非常震惊，但转而一想，又觉得无所谓了。事后我对自己感到非常恶心。但结果是我揣着150美元回到了家。两个月之后，我存够了钱，便搬了出去。我不想再做我祖母的累赘。对于这突然的决定，她非常生气，试着阻止我，但是我并没有改变自己的想法。这一切就导致我沦落到了如今的地步。我在18岁怀孕，然后放弃了学业，19岁生下浩诗，20岁开始卖身，至今为止有两年了。”

我说完了。我能看得出，佐助正在消化他所听到的一切。

“浩诗在这之前也受过伤吗？”他问，我点了点头。

“那发生在一年之前，那天中午我们在公园，我的一个常客找上我，想要拉我走。浩诗不幸被卷入，当时他才两岁，然后在医院，我见到了Kaede和Kastu，因为有人向他们举报了我。他们从一开始就不喜欢我，说真的，我也从来没有对他们有过好感。”我说完之后，他没再说什么。一阵死寂，然后恐惧涌了上来。我告诉了他一切。我猛地站起身。

“如果你从现在开始讨厌我，我能理解，我会远离你和你的儿子。”

我快速地走开，止不住地哭了起来。正当我准备转弯之时，一双手臂环住了我的腰，把我拉进它们主人的怀里。

“为什么你每次都要逃跑？”我回头，佐助就在我身后。

“佐-”

“我的名字叫宇智波佐助。生于7月23日。我有母亲，父亲，哥哥和一个收养的兄弟。对于你能生育这件事，我并不惊讶。因为我哥哥的丈夫，迪达拉，有同样的能力。我的侄子和侄女分别叫雨和雪。我有一个儿子叫风，这你已经知道了，而他已经非常爱你了。我最喜欢的食物是番茄。我是Sharingan律师事务所的所有者。该死，如果你还不知道的话，那么我现在再告诉你一遍，”他扳过我的身体，让我面对他。

“我爱你，笨蛋。”他轻声说道。我抽了一下鼻子，拥住他。

“别叫我笨蛋...混蛋。”


	12. 初次见面

“浩诗，风，别跑这么快，小心跌倒。”我冲着跑下楼梯的他们俩喊道。听到我的话，他们放慢脚步。

“妈咪我饿了。”浩诗贴着我的腿咕哝着。我笑着点了点头。

“知道了，等我把箱子放好，然后我们就能一起吃晚饭了。”他们欢呼着又不知道跑去哪里，我转身看着散落在地上的箱子。并没有很多，但是整理好还是需要花点时间。我听到开门声，佐助又带了个箱子进来。

“这是最后一个了。”他说着放下来，我点了点头，走过去把它打开，里面装满了浩诗的玩具。我把它放一边，等稍后再整理。我转身不确定地看着佐助。

“佐助，你确定这样好吗？我是说我-”

我被一个吻封住了接下来的话。我放松下来。亲们起来。他收回身，断开了这个吻。我情不自禁地开始脸红。他笑着，伸出手指捋了捋我的头发。

“鸣人，没问题的。不论如何，这是我的提议。我们现在已经在一起了，一切都没问题。”他微笑着亲了亲我的额头，进了厨房。我轻轻地叹气。伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，然后轻笑了一下。

两个星期之前，我决定和佐助在一起。在医院里，我们谈妥了一切。冷静下来之后，我意识到自己早已爱上他。他接受了我的全部。我从未如此开心，我的儿子也是如此。我停止了我的“工作”，和雏田说了所发生的一切。我从未听到她惊叫得如此大声。她极力要求见他一面。我说还不到时间，等我们安顿下来再说。浩诗还待在医院的时候，我花了些时间，把公寓里所有的东西都打包了。当然是和佐助一起。像一些衣服，照片，以及其他一些旧东西。另外关于大蛇丸，警察并不会轻易放过他。他在警局有一大堆案底，他们从未在这之前抓到过他。肯定要在牢里呆很长一段时间了。

“妈咪我饿了。”我转身看到浩诗跑过来，身后紧跟着风。我牵起他们的手，带他们走进厨房。

“我们和爸爸一起做三明治怎么样？”

—-

叮咚

叮咚

听到门铃声，我抬起头看了看四周，佐助不在这里。孩子们在起居室里面玩。门铃声不断响起，我叹了口气，洗掉了手上的面粉，用毛巾擦干。我想蛋糕需要再等一等了。我打开门，外面站了四个人。年长的那个男人简直就是大号的佐助，他绑了一条马尾，身穿厚厚的外套和黑色牛仔裤。站在他身旁的男人看着有点女性化，一头金色的长发，长长的刘海遮住了其中一只蓝色的眼睛。他身着白色外套，脖子里裹了条红色的围巾。下身是奶油色的裤子和白色的运动鞋。站在他们中间的两个孩子，一个男孩，一个女孩。女孩和金发男人长相相似，有一头短俏的金发和黑色的眼睛，而男孩完全就和黑发男人一个模子里刻出来的一样。但有着一头更短的黑发和蓝色的眼睛。他们都一脸困惑地看着我。

“你是谁？”黑发男人问道，我微笑。

“我-”

“哥哥。”我转身看到佐助光着上身，裤子松松垮垮地挂在他的胯上。我赶忙转移视线。

“穿成那样会感冒的，佐助。”我说。他轻笑着，用手臂环住我的腰。

“我没事，鸣人。”他转向门外的人。“鸣人，这是我的哥哥，这是他的丈夫/妻子，迪达拉，以及他们的孩子，雨和雪。”

我点点头，想起佐助在医院里提到过他们。佐助请他们进了门，然后又返身上楼。他们走进门，脱下外套，孩子们跑进了起居室。迪达拉走近我，伸出手，给了我一个微笑。

“我叫宇智波迪达拉，很高兴见到你。”我微笑着握住他的手。“我也很高兴见到你，我叫漩涡鸣人。”他环顾四周，轻轻地闻了闻，给了我另一个大大的笑容。

“你在做什么东西吗？”他说，我点点头。

“对，我在厨房里做意大利面。另外还要烤个蛋糕作为甜点。”他再次微笑，把我拉进了厨房。

佐助的视角

我坐在床上，用毛巾擦着头发，我听到门打开又合上的声音，我轻轻微笑着抬起头。

“鸣人，晚饭准-”我停了下来，看到我哥哥走了进来。

“哥哥，嗨，怎么了？”我拉下毛巾，他走近我，坐在我身边。

“那个人是谁，佐助？”他面无表情地说道，我微笑，“他的名字叫鸣人，对我很特别，我们现在在约会。”鼬面无表情地盯着我。然后突然笑起来，拍了拍我的后背。

“那真是太好了，佐助。我很高兴，你终于走了出来。”

“我知道了，哥哥。”我不耐烦地说道。他仍然微笑着。

“我只是想说，你是时候安顿下来了，你知道，自从香燐-”我的身体紧绷起来，怒视了他一眼，他的笑容消失了。

抱歉，我想我不应该提起。”他说，我叹了口气，站起身，摇了摇头。我走过去，把毛巾扔进了衣篮里。

“没事，哥哥，但是别再提起她了。总之，你怎么来了？你一般会事先打电话，不会突然这么就出现。”我说着穿上衬衫。这次他别开了视线，我走到他面前。

“你想要我做什么，哥哥？”我追问道。他内疚地看着我。

“父亲邀请我们回家吃晚餐。”

鸣人的视角

“然后佐助走了出来，满身都是面粉。说着我跌倒了。我们都大笑起来。鼬甚至把牛奶扑到了自己鼻子上。哈。”我笑得前翻后仰，忍不住用手捂住嘴。迪达拉笑着把糖霜抹到蛋糕上。晚餐已经全部准备好，现在就剩蛋糕了。孩子们都在起居室里玩得不亦乐乎。我和迪达拉待在厨房里面，已经成为了朋友。我了解到他是一个专业的艺术家。嫁给鼬到至今为止，已经有11年了。他们大学里就开始恋爱。他是一个非常有趣的人。

“好啦。我的故事说完啦。来聊聊你和佐助，吧。”他笑着说道。我紧张地看着他。

“关于什么呢。”他靠近我。“你们上过床了吗？”我几乎呛到。

“不，还不算，嗯，我，我们，还，还没有。”我绞着手指。迪达拉大笑了一声，吓了我一跳。

“我开玩笑啦，我只是想看看，他是否和鼬一样棒，以及我们会不会在不久的将来要迎接侄子或侄女的到来。”想到我会怀上另外一个孩子，我的脸微微烧了起来。

“不，不会那么快，我是说，我们才在一起。可能以后吧。我们已经有好诗和风需要操心了，再来一个孩子应该会累坏我们。”迪达拉点了点头表示理解。他收回身，展开双臂。

“嗒哒！”我望过去，惊呼了一声。那个蛋糕看起来太漂亮了。粉色的奶霜覆盖了整个蛋糕。绿色的藤蔓围绕着一朵大大的粉莲。

“真漂亮，迪达拉。”我说。他笑着。“还不错，但不是最好。考虑到在家里做的，已经算不错了。我们去起居室吧。”

“孩子们，晚饭已经准备好了。”可是起居室空无一人。我笑着走上楼梯。从上面传来一阵喊叫声。我停在门前，准备敲门，但是停下了手。

“鼬，我不会去的。我不会带我的孩子，再到那个地方去。鸣人已经经历了很多，他不需要再被我们的父亲所羞辱。”

“求你，佐助，就这一次。我知道你的感受。但是母亲，非常想见你。”

“他唯一想让我回去的理由，就是想给我再找一个女人。你知道上次发生的事情。”

“佐助，等等。”

我退了一步。门被打开了，佐助一脸混乱，因为愤怒而满面通红，呼吸紊乱。看到我，他的目光缓和下来。

“晚-晚餐已-已经准备好了。”我结巴道。他点点头，抓起我的手，我们安静地走下楼梯。

“食物非常美味，鸣人。希望我们能再次见面。”迪达拉边说边抱着睡着的雨走出门。同样，鼬抱着睡着了的雪。吃完甜点之后，孩子们都在沙发上睡着了，想必都玩累了。

“当然，迪达拉。我们下次可以一起出去。”我挥挥手。他们走之前又给了我一个微笑。

“照顾好我的弟弟，好吗？”我脸红着点点头，鼬对佐助点了点头，然后离开了。我们关上门，叹了口气。晚餐进行得很顺利。

“我们最好把孩子们放到床上去，小心吵醒他们。”我走过去，然后一只手抓住我的手臂。我转身，佐助叹了口气，看着我。

“鸣人，你觉得带着浩诗和我的父母共进晚餐，怎么样？”


	13. 坦白 第一部分

“你父母？”我问。他点点头，看着我，等待我的回答。

“但是，你看起来并不想去。为什么要问我？这是你的选择。”我疑惑的问道。他叹气，握住我的手。

“我知道。但是，我想知道你的想法，鸣人。关于我的父母，事情很复杂。我爱我的母亲。过去我承受痛苦的时候，她是那个一直在我身边抚慰我的人。但是我的父亲，他-他。”

我看得出他非常沮丧。我抽出手，环住他的脖子，抱紧他。

“你不必对我说任何事，如果你不想。关于你的父母，你不必告诉我任何事。我相信你。”我说。他摇摇头。

“鸣人。我想告诉你一切。可以吗？”他轻声说。我点点头。“我们安顿好孩子。然后去房间里谈。可以吗？”他点点头，和我一起走向起居室。他轻轻抱起浩诗上了楼梯。我抱起风，他的头蜷缩在我脖子里。我抱着他上楼，进了他和浩诗的房间。我把他放在床上，他的床就在浩诗旁边。我吻了吻他的额头，然后走到浩诗旁边也给了他一个吻。佐助拉起我的手，我们走进自己的房间，坐到床上。

“鸣人，我即将说的事情，可能会震惊到你。但是请保证，你不会转变对我的想法。”我点点头。他再次握紧我的手，开始了他的故事。

“我年幼的时候，不得不说我有个无忧无虑的童年。我的母亲非常爱我。我也非常喜欢我的哥哥。但是父亲对于我，总是让我感到非常困惑。他大部分时间都情绪不定。他会在一秒之内变脸。我大多数时候都不知道自己做错了什么。到了我进入中学的时候，情况甚至更糟了。当时我对自己的性向非常困惑。我喜欢女生。但同样对男生也有感觉。我对自己的母亲坦白，因为我知道她能理解我。她告诉我，不管爱上什么性别的人。都没有关系。但是她警告我，不要告诉我的父亲。

所以我没有告诉他。我开始探索这种感觉。我会和同年纪的男孩和女孩出去，但我不会和他们上床，直到我的年纪足够大。最后我和一个男生确立了正式的关系。他的名字叫泉林。我们相处了一年半。我们爱着彼此。虽然他很讨厌这段关系不能公诸于众。但是他也明白如果被人知道了，会产生什么后果，所以我们都保持隐秘。但是不知道为何，或者是有人告诉了我父亲。他发现了然后他-他”

佐助停了停，沉重地呼吸着。我伸手环住他，把头抵在他的肩膀上。

“没关系，佐助。深呼吸，我在这里。”我轻轻地揉着他的头发。他抱着我的手臂收紧了。

“他被强暴了，泉被强暴了。我发现我父亲叫了人去'照顾'他。他想让那个人滚出我的生活。然后他就这么做了。他不想有人玷污宇智波这个姓氏。当我去医院看他的时候，他当场和我分了手。我对此并不生气。因为我知道原因。从他的眼里，我看到他是如此害怕我。我没有和他争论。我只是离开了。那时我仍然爱着他，但是我知道我不得不离开。

我对我的父亲非常愤怒。我冲进家里。甚至没有对坐在客厅的我哥哥和母亲说任何一句话，就闯进了他的书房。然后朝他吼。我质问他。为什么他要这么做，为什么要毁掉我的生活？为什么？

他只是说，他不想让我带那么一个垃圾回来，来毁掉宇智波家的名声。我冲向他。我的愤怒完全爆发了。就在那一天，我和我的父亲的关系变得再也无法挽回了。

“我躲避他，他也躲避我。鼬对于我的所为感到非常自豪，说他自己也会这么做。当时他在大学已经和迪达拉开始约会。当然我的父亲并不喜欢他。但是他没法对他做任何事。因为鼬威胁他会离开这个家，和他脱离关系。父亲当时的表情非常滑稽。不过不久之后，鼬确实离开了家，因为迪达拉怀孕了。他告诉了我们，但是没有告诉父亲。直到双胞胎的出生，才说破了这个秘密。当时我的母亲和我在医院里。我父亲他带了礼物来给雨和雪，鼬非常生气，他叫了保安把他赶了出去。

一年之后，我进入高中，正处于叛逆期。我和一切让我有兴趣的人上床。男生或女生。当然了，我的母亲为此并不高兴。于是我试着不再做这样的事。而我的父亲仍然忽视我。一天，我遇见了一个女孩，名叫香菱。她有一头红发，一双红色的眼睛，非常漂亮。我把她介绍给我家人。但我能发现他们并不信任她。但是我的父亲非常高兴，他为我开心。但我非常讨厌这种感觉。我爱香燐，我这么告诉自己，我也感觉她非常爱我。大学毕业之后，我们结了婚，一开始，我们相处得非常好，几乎没有任何摩擦。几个月之后，我发现她怀孕了。但似乎，只有我是唯一感到开心的人。

一开始香燐非常情绪化。我以为她只是非常害怕怀孕而已，所以我从来没有强迫她。我尽着丈夫的责任，陪伴她，照顾她，她似乎稳定了下来。但她总是在打电话。每次我一进房间，她就挂掉，然后微笑着好像任何事都没发生一样。

当然我非常困惑。但是并没多在意。毕竟我马上就快有一个孩子了。九个月之后，风出生了。我是如此快乐。我有了一个儿子。一个妻子。没有比这更让人幸福的事了。但是几个月之后，一切都跌入了谷底。风出生之后，香燐经常时不时地就消失，直到傍晚才回来。我为此与她争执。而她总是有同样的借口。想要出去和朋友玩，购物。我提醒她作为一个母亲的责任。我告诉她，她是风的母亲。孩子需要她。我一个人对他来说并不足够。他需要一个母亲。我们为此时常争吵。而我常常一个人照顾风。

当风一岁之后。我开始注意到他长得并不像我。就算他有跟我同样的发色和肤色，但他看起来并不像我。然后我带他去了医院，当某一次香燐出门之后，我做了一次DNA测验。”

我轻轻地摇了摇头。眼泪从我的脸上滚下。“佐助，难道你想说”

“对，风不是我的儿子。”我沉默了。


	14. 坦白 第二部分

“他，他不是你的儿子，”我难以置信。他摇了摇头表示否定，一脸绝望。

“但是，怎么会？什么时候？”

“这并不是不可能。鸣人。我只是一开始没有注意到而已。等我回想起一切。我就想通了。遭遇得越多，我就看得越清楚。”他说着看向我。

我沮丧地挠了挠头。想到佐助所经历的一切，太让人感到糟糕了。对于风，他不应该承受这些。

“风知道吗？”我轻声问道。他摇了摇头。

“我永远也不会告诉他。他会非常困惑的。我不能让这种情况发生。”他说。我点点头表示理解。

“你发现了之后，然后呢？”我问。

“理所当然，我非常愤怒。我质问她。她当然否认了。我当即决定和她离婚。然后为了风的抚养权。我需要证据。我雇了侦探，他查出了一切。她和谁在一起，去了哪里。同样，我也发现了风真正的父亲，是一个名叫佐井的男人。我把收集到的一切交给了我的律师。他很快就拟好了离婚协议书。香燐毫无选择余地，她必须同意，否则就得上法庭。她签好了一切协议书之后，我就带风走了。风的父亲并不想要他，所以他理所当然地接受了。从那以后只有我们两个生活在了一起。

“我知道，他的生活需要一个女性角色来爱她。这是我给不了的。我开始约会。但这反而起到了反作用。风讨厌我约的所有女人。因为他们会夺走属于我和风的时间。所以我停止了，把更多的时间留给他。然后有一天他从学校回来，开始谈论他最好的朋友和他漂亮的妈妈。”他说着，向我笑了笑。

我轻轻地脸红起来，用手摸了摸脸颊。

“他不停地说着你们两个的事。这令我非常惊讶，我不得不想要见你一面。然后有一天，我亲自带他去了学校。当我看到你的那一刻，我就知道他说的没错。你非常美，迷人，闪耀着我从来没有见过的光芒。我不得不得到你和浩诗，来完整我们，来完整一个家庭。”

他抓住我的手。

“我爱风，我爱浩诗，我爱你，鸣人。没有任何事能阻止我对你的感觉。我想和你们共度我的余生。”

我把他拉进一个吻。

“我爱你佐助。我爱风和浩诗。当我第一次见到你的时候，我对一切都无法确定。我原以为如果再次爱上一个人，我会再次被抛弃。但是你没有。你总是及时出现，总是站在我身前。我觉得我快疯了。我的孩子是我最优先考虑的，他永远都是。但现在，我有了更多需要放在心上的。我有了你，和另一个孩子。我从来没有见到浩诗如此快乐过。我觉得自己也快要幸福地爆炸掉了。”我笑起来。

佐助拉着我，让我躺在他身上。他叹了口气。我困惑地看着他。

“我是如此爱你。我永远也不会疲于说这句话。但是鸣人，我们仍然有一个问题。和我父母的聚餐。”他说。我躺在他胸前，手指划着圈。

“我、我想去。”我表明态度。他震惊地看着我。

“你确定？我刚刚才告诉你，他做了什么。”

“我知道，但是我见过了鼬和迪达拉，还有雨和雪。但你的母亲，同样也是你生命中最重要的人。我想要见见她。我知道你也想去，你也很久没见过她了。尽管你的父亲是个问题。我相信我们所有人一起能处理好。”

他慢慢点了点头。

“好吧，我懂了。但是一旦发生了什么事，我们立马离开。”

我也点点头，表示同意。我打了一个哈欠。他拉上被子盖住我们俩。

“睡吧。明天我会和鼬谈谈。”

我默默地道了一声晚安，闭上了眼睛。

风的视角

当我听到爸爸对妈咪道了晚安后，我站起来走回房间。我打开门蹑着脚走进去，确保不吵醒浩诗。我慢慢挪到床边爬上去，用毯子裹住身体。我抽噎起来试图压住住自己的哭声。

鸣人的视角

“浩诗！风！早饭准备好了！”我喊着他们，把一叠化夫饼和水果放在桌上。我夹起培根把它放进桌上的盘子里。我看到浩诗揉着眼睛走下楼梯，风并没有一起跟着下来。

“早上好，妈妈。爸爸去哪里了？”浩诗问。我弯下腰亲了亲他的额头，把他的头发揉到后面去。

“爸爸得去工作。风在哪里？”我把他抱起来放到椅子上。

“风不想起床，所以我下来找你了。”他说。我点点头，把盘子放到他面前。我脱下围裙，上楼去走近他们的房间。我轻轻打开门朝里看，风裹着毯子面对着墙。

“风。”我轻轻喊他。他动了动。我走进去，弯下腰伸出手。我看他抖了一下，但我没有收回手。

“风，怎么了？”我担忧地问道。他沉默了好一会儿，但是我听到他在轻声说着什么。

“妈咪，爸爸不是我真的爸爸，是吗？”

我怔住了。看着鼓成一团的毯子。他掀开毯子面向我。他的双眼因为哭过而红肿着。我微微张嘴，却无法回答。

“我听到你和爸爸的谈话了，我并不是故意要听的。但我还是听到了。”他说。泪水从他的眼睛里汹涌而出。我直起身，靠坐他身边，把他拉过来，让他靠在我腿上抽泣。我安静地坐着，等着他冷静下来。不久之后，他停了下来，哭声渐渐转为低泣。

“宝贝。我知道你很伤心，很迷惑。”我轻声道。他摇摇头，看向我。

“为什么爸爸不告诉我？”他喃喃道。

“他不想伤害到你。他不想让你为此而感到困惑。”

“他有打算告诉我吗？”我仔细考虑了这个问题。

“等你再长大点，他可能会打算告诉你。”我说。他看起来并不如此确信，却也没再说什么。

“风。他非常爱你。任何事都不能改变这个事实。他仍然是你唯一的父亲。”我说。他噘起嘴，抓紧了我的衬衫。

“如果你想要问更多的问题。我没法一一解答你。但是你能亲自问你的父亲。”我说。他点点头，我抱起他亲了亲，怀抱在自己手臂里。

“早餐就要凉了。吃完早餐，我们一起等爸爸回家。”我抱着他走下楼梯。浩诗微笑着等着我们。我把风放下，把盘子推到他面前。我看着他们狼吞虎咽，然后看了看钟。我轻轻地叹气，等着佐助回家。


	15. 晚餐

我用手指敲着桌面，耐心地等着佐助回家。早餐之后，孩子们坐在客厅里看电视。我又看了看钟，叹了口气。我知道这么做没法改变任何事情。我考虑了一下午应该做什么，但我知道我应该让佐助自己处理这件事。除了担忧，我无法帮上任何忙。

我听到门被推开的声音，我快速但安静地起身，移到门边。佐助走了进来，他朝我微笑然后皱起眉头。我猜他注意到了我的表情。我走上前，靠近他的耳边。

“先跟我来，去厨房，我们需要谈谈。”我悄声说。他疑惑地看着我，但仍点点头。

我们轻轻地走进厨房。他坐了下来，我靠近他坐下，紧张不安地搓着裤子，手心全是汗。佐助抓住我的手停止了我这一举动。因为我还没有说任何事情。

“鸣人，怎么了？你吓到我了。”

我轻轻摇头。张嘴然后又闭上。不知道该怎么说。我想我应该直切主题。

“他知道了。”我脱口而出。他看着我，不知道我在说什么。我叹了口气。

“风。他知道了。他昨晚听到了我们的谈话。”我说。佐助僵硬了一下，陷入沉默，他突然站起身。

“该死。还是发生了。”他叫道。我站起来，阻止他再说下去。我握住他的手，试图让他冷静下来。

“他怎么发现的？你说，他听到了我们的谈话？”他看着我问道，我点点头。

“我不知道他从哪里听起。但我猜他从一开始就听到了。他是个聪明的孩子，佐助，比我想象的更聪明。他现在非常困惑。并且受伤。他想知道你不告诉他的理由。他想和你谈一谈。”

佐助点点头。但是没有动。他知道这件事有多难处理。“不要再折磨自己的头发了。”我把他整理好头发，倾身吻了吻他。

“我相信你能处理好，佐助。我给你们两个一些空间，我会带浩诗去商店，正好去买些食物。”我说完，再次吻了吻他。然后起身去找浩诗。

佐助的视角

当鸣人和浩诗离开后，房子里很快地安静了下来。电视机已经关掉了。风坐在沙发上，盯着自己的脚。我深呼一口气，走向他。我坐在他身边，他没有动。我理了一下呼吸。

“你妈妈告诉我了。”我说。他沉默着，我继续说了下去。

“当他告诉我的时候，我非常震惊。我从来没有想过你会用这种方式发现。我本来想，不用我亲自告诉你，让你长大以后自己发现这件事的。对不起！风。真的对不起！”

我坐着。等待着他说些什么，但是没有。我听到一阵抽泣，我转头看到他的身体在颤抖。

“为什么你不告诉我？”他低声说道。

“我非常害怕你听到会是什么反应。我原本以为，你年龄太小，不会懂这些。但是我-”

“我-我想知道，为什么不对我说。爸爸？我懂的。我不是笨蛋。”

“我并不是这个意思，风，我只是觉得-”

看到他站起来面向我，我停了下来。他因生气而满脸通红。我试着对他伸出手。但他后退了一步，好像我的触碰会伤到他一样。

“你一点也没有考虑我的感受。我想知道为什么。”

“我-”

“为什么你之前不告诉我？”

“我-”

“为什么你以为我不会懂？”

“我-”

“我不是你的亲生儿子，为什么你还要养我？”

“我-”

“为什么？爸爸？”

“因为我不想失去你。”我喊道。他停了下来，颤抖了一下。我深吸一口气，试着冷静下来向他解释。

“我不想失去你。你就是我的世界，风。回到那个问题，我没有对你说实话的唯一原因。我不能让他们带走你。因为你是我唯一的快乐。当我发现你不是我的孩子的时候，我非常生气。但是我这么爱你，我根本无法对你生气。我想到你知道了以后，可能不会再爱我了。你可能会想着离开。你是我的儿子，风，我爱你。”

他看着我，开始颤抖，双眼充满泪水，然后开始抽泣。我把他拉近自己，我感觉自己双眼朦胧。

“我爱你爸爸。我爱你，我爱你！”他哭着叫道。我抱紧他，轻轻地在他耳边说。

“我也爱你。”

 

一星期后

聚餐的当晚

鸣人的视角

“佐助，站好。让我把你的领带系好。”我严肃地说。他叹气，低声埋怨这有多蠢。我翻了个白眼，当作没听见。弄好之后，我向后退了一步。确保他看起来还不错。我笑了笑，竖起大拇指。

“你看起来真帅，佐助。”我说。他穿着一身灰黑色的西装，里面搭配了一件黑色的衬衫和一条黑蓝色的领带。我决定给自己选些简单的衣服。我挑了一条卡其色的裤子和一件蜜桃色的背心。我把头发用发夹夹出一条低马尾。

“鸣人，我们不需要这么重视那顿晚餐。你知道的。”他说。我再次叹气，整理了一下他的夹克。

“我想这么做，佐助。”我说。他点点头，抚了抚我的手臂。

“我会保护你的，你要知道。”我点点头，快速地给了他一个吻。但他拉住我。深入了这个吻。他的舌头舔过我的下唇，他的舌头卷上我的舌头，我感觉他在笑。我把她拉近了一点，轻轻地呻吟起来。最后我们分开，一条津液粘连在我们双唇之间。他开始舔我的脖子，但是-

“爸爸，你在对妈妈做什么？”

我猛地把他推开了，转头看向浩诗和风。

“宝贝们，下来吧，我们快要迟到了。”我说。他们走下来，我拉起他们的手，帮他们把夹克穿上。然后我们出了门。我看到风抓住了佐助的手。

他们的关系更加亲密了。

把孩子安顿好后，我自己坐进副驾，佐助发动车子，我们一起前往目的地。车里除了风和浩诗偶尔轻轻的交谈声之外，非常安静。我们到了一幢房子前面。说实话，对我来说，更像是一座城堡。我听到浩诗惊呼起来。不怪他，因为这房子看起来确实非常宏伟。佐助告诉我，他的父亲卖掉了旧宅，买了这幢房子。他说他讨厌这幢房子。当我们走出车外。我发现，鼬，迪达拉，雨和雪已经在那里等着了。我把孩子们抱下车，他们向雨和雪跑了过去。我拥抱了一下迪达拉说。鼬和佐助快速的问候了一下。大门突然被打开，一个穿着燕尾服的男人走了出来。

“欢迎回家少爷。请跟我来。”

他转身走进去。佐助牵着我的手走进去。浩诗拉着我的手，同时，风拉着佐助的手。我们进入一个巨大的厅堂。中间有一个螺旋形的楼梯。那个男人带着我们进入一间舒适的小房间。屋子中央坐着一位女士。

她留着一头黑色的长发，那双黑色的眼睛正盯着我们。一身蓝色的露肩长裙配以蓝色高跟鞋。

“妈妈。”佐助轻声叫道。他走过去，拥抱了她。鼬也同样。看到这一幕，我的心温暖起来。佐助向后退了一步，朝她微笑。他转头看看我和孩子，示意我们过去。

“妈妈，我想让你见一见。”

佐助抓住我的手，把我，浩诗和风拉上前。

“这是鸣人。我的挚爱。这是他的儿子，嗯，这是我们的儿子，浩诗。当然还有风。你也很久没见过他了。”

“我是宇智波美琴。很高兴终于能见到你了，鸣人。”

“我我的荣幸。”我说。

我握了握她的手。突然，她把我拉进一个拥抱。她附在我耳边说。

“谢谢你。”

我微笑。同样回抱住她。我们分开后，她擦了擦眼睛，然后微笑着弯下腰，向浩诗和风一一问候，孩子们朝她微笑。我朝佐助看去，发现他正盯着我。我脸红着低下头。

门被打开了。刚刚带路男人走了进来。

“乔治。”

“晚餐已经准备好了，夫人。富岳先生已经在桌上等着了。”他说。我注意到气氛完全变得紧张起来。这会是一个很难熬的夜晚。

餐桌上

我坐在桌边紧张地吃着意大利面。这是我经历过最奇怪的一次家庭聚餐。我越过餐桌，看了一眼佐助的父亲。他直挺挺地坐着，一动不动。他像石头般冷漠的脸正如我想象的那样，坚硬，毫无情绪。令人担心的是，浩诗就坐在他旁边，看起来很不舒服。他害怕地看着我。我朝他暗示一切都会没事的。

一声脆响。抬起头来，发现富岳已经吃完了。他正盯着我看，更像是怒视。他带着仇恨的眼神看着我。我缩了一下，别开视线。我感觉到佐助的手，伸过来安慰我。我叹气。继续吃东西。

“漩涡先生。你需要多少钱才肯离开我的儿子？”

震惊之余，我迟钝地抬起头。佐助僵硬着身体，怒视他的父亲。

“嗯？”我怀疑自己听错了。

“我不再问第二遍。我会付的。你说个金额。”他说着，从口袋里拿出某样东西。一本支票夹。

“父亲。”佐助低声嘶吼。

我摇摇头。

“我不需要钱。我爱佐助。”我坦言道。他抬眉，继续盯着我。

“哦，说的好。看来你不仅仅是个拜金者。”他说。我倒抽一口气。佐助砰地一声放下他的叉子。

“父亲。我不允许你这么跟我的爱人说话。”佐助愤怒地说道。富岳转头看向佐助。

“你带这么个垃圾进我的房子，我当然有我的权力说我想说的话。”他的视线让人感到压迫。

“我就知道这不是个好主意。”迪达拉在旁边轻声说。佐助站起来，手指着富岳。

“他不是垃圾。坐在这张桌上的所有人当中，只有你才是。”富岳也站了起来，怒气冲冲。

“我是你的父亲。你应当在我的房子里给我点尊重。你带了这么一个妓女和这么一个野孩子来我们家聚餐。鼬也应当感到荣幸，我还愿意让他的婊子坐在这张桌上。”他说。鼬抽搐了一下，也站起来。

“你刚刚说什么？鼬冷静地说。但我能感觉到他已经快要爆发了。富岳对他眯起眼睛。

“你听到我说的了。”

“富岳。现在先坐下。”美琴叫道。

“佐助。求你坐下。”我哀声道。

“鼬，别听他说的。他只是在激怒你。”迪达拉说着去拉他。他们坐了下来。但仍然愤怒地看着对方。我叹了口气，微微放松了一下。我看到浩诗拿起他的杯子，不小心泼到了富乐的腿上。富岳立刻站了起来。他看着浩诗。伸出手。

“野东西。”

我惊叫起来，冲向浩诗。在他碰到浩诗之前，一杯水泼在了富岳的头上。我叫浩诗过来，他爬下椅子。我抱住他，问他是否还好。他点点头，我把他抱到自己腿上。风也跑过来，我也把他抱了起来。我看到美琴把剩余的水都泼向了富乐的头上。然后，她轻轻地放下水壶。我们都静静地看着她。富乐把头慢慢转向她。

“你以为你在做什么，女人？”他怒吼。美琴一脸镇定地盯着他。

“我只是让你冷静下来而已。”她叹着气说。

“你已经毁了这个家了，富岳。一开始一切都很完美。你是完美的丈夫，完美的爱人。但自从孩子们出生之后，你的心就变了。你毁了他们的生活。我很后悔没有及时阻止你。我真可悲。”她说着，对他伸出手。

“你现在只是一个冷血愚蠢的老东西。还有你知道吗？我受够了。我要跟你离婚，我要离开你。”她愤怒地颤抖着。

“我不允许你这么做。”他控制着自己的愤怒。

“看着我。”她说着站起身，示意乔治上前。

“乔治，收拾好我的东西，我们准备离开。”她说。乔治犹豫了一下，最后快速地离开了房间。

“哦，还有。过去两年，乔治都是我的情人。她说完转身看着佐助和鼬。

“帮我拟一份离婚协议书吧，孩子们。另外，一起走吧，我想你们也不想继续留下。”

她转身离开。迪达拉扔掉纸巾，抬起头。

“这本来应该是顿美好的晚餐，但是...我们走吧。”他说着拉起孩子。鼬跟着他。我们也起身。最后看了一眼富岳之后，我们离开了这幢房子。

—-

佐助安静地开着车、孩子们在后座睡着了他握住我的手，眼睛并没有离开前方。

“我们不应该去的。对不起，”我轻声说。他握紧我的手。

“别说这个。开头可能是很糟糕，但是结尾很棒。”他轻笑起来，我也笑了。

“我爱你，佐助。”

“我也爱你，鸣人。”


	16. 我对你的爱

我和佐助披着毯子坐在沙发上，他的一只手环着我。风，浩诗，雨和雪，以及美琴都坐在地上的毯子上，每个人都端着一杯热巧克力。外面下着雪，我们一起挑了一部经典电影打发时间。现在是12月初，在过去的一个月里，我们都呆在屋里御寒。佐助已经给他的母亲拟好了离婚协议书，双方都同意了签字。美琴决定放弃划分她丈夫的任何财产。她有自己的存款，有自己的工作。那次聚餐是他们最后一次见到富岳。我和佐助变得比以前更加亲密。我们经常出去约会，和孩子们一起度过了很多欢乐时光。

迪达拉和鼬以及雏田和牙，也有着他们各自的约会。我和雏田在几个星期之前又开始见面了。她极力想见一见佐助和风。想到这里，我微笑起来。偶尔他们也会托我们照顾他们的孩子。这对我们说当然没问题。

我靠近佐助，感受着他的体温。我满足地叹了口气，把头靠在他的胸前，让思绪飘远。社区福利机构的工作人员不久就要来了。我有一点紧张。虽然我并不需要紧张，现在一切都很好，我只是控制不住自己，觉得-

“你在想什么？”

我抬起头，看到佐助关切的眼神。我摇头，把注意力集中在电影上。但是他又拉回了话题。

“告诉我。”他说。我犹豫着，深呼吸了一下。

“我有点紧张。他们很快就要来了。我对所有事都感到不安。感觉好像会有坏事要发生。”我轻声说。

“不会的。我在这里。你要相信我。”他说。我全身心地相信着他，伸过头，我给了他一个吻。他捧起我的脸，靠近我。

“嗯，爸爸，把妈妈放开。”

我感觉到一个小小的身子挤进我们中间。我低头看到浩诗贴着我。我笑着亲了亲他的额头。风跳了上来，抓住我们的手。佐助笑了，他把浩诗抱起来，开始挠他的肚子。所有人都开始大笑。

“爸爸，停下来。”浩诗笑着喊道。我笑着拍了拍佐助的手臂，他停了下来。我亲了亲浩诗的脸，他摸着我的脸，也亲了亲我。风噘起嘴，我也在他的双颊上印下两个吻。他笑着躺在佐助的腿上。我把毯子拉上一点盖住我们所有人。美琴，雨和雪，围绕在我们身边。我们忽略了电影，开始聊起天。

 

叮咚

“来了。”我叫着，把鸡肉放进烤箱，脱下围裙。孩子们拿着玩具从我身边跑过。

“别跑，会受伤的”我叫住他们。他们应了一声。我整理了下衣服，打开门。

外面站着我从没见过的两个人。棕色长发的女人有一双绿色的眼睛，鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，微笑地看着我。另一个较高的男人一头黑色短发，蓝色眼睛，同样微笑着看着我。我疑惑地看着他们。

“请问有事吗？”我问。女人上前一步，伸出手。

“我是。他是。我们来自社区福利机构。”她说。

我的心跳几乎停止。我握紧双手，深呼一口气，张开嘴，但不知道该说什么。她困惑地看着我，准备把手放下。

从我身后伸出一只手，握住了她的手。我转身，看到佐助给了我一个微笑。

“很高兴见到你。我是宇智波佐助，欢迎。”

她微笑起来。另一个男人点了点头。我退后，让他们进门。他们走了进来，我呆呆地站在那里。一只手搭上我的肩，我倒吸一口气。佐助担心的看着我，然后坚定地朝我笑了笑。

“会没事的，相信我。”他说，我点点头，握住她的手。我们把她带到了客厅，分坐在两张沙发上。我没有看到孩子们的身影。我平复了一下心情，面对他们。她微笑着看了看我们紧握的手。

“你知道我们来的原因吗？我们到访之前并没有提前通知。所以我很抱歉。她说。

我点点头，准备继续听她说下去。

“漩涡先生。几年以前你有过一次投诉。因为某些原因，我们不得不对你做再做一次探访。我猜那是因为 他们。不过你别担心，他们已经不被允许再过问这件事了。”她骄傲地说道。

我有些许震惊。大部分是高兴，这么些年困扰着我的那两个人，我不用再见到他们了。我向她微笑。

“谢谢你。”我轻声道。男人站起来看着我。

“今天是最后一次官方探访，你表现得跟平时一样就行。”他说。我点点头，站起来。佐助给了我一个放松的微笑。

“我正在准备晚饭。佐助可能正准备去后院跟孩子们玩。”我说。他点点头。佐助带着他们去了孩子那里。他离开之前，快速地给了我一个微笑。当只剩我一个人的时候，我几乎快乐得想要跳起来。我捂住自己的嘴，眼泪在我脸上肆意。

这次探访并不像我想象的那么糟糕。我冷静下来之后，一切都变得非常简单。他们跟孩子们待了一些时间。确保浩诗在这个家里面过得非常好。他对一些问题感到很困扰，但是我很乐意回答他们。那两个人仔细观察了我们所有人，确保我们所做的一切都是合法的。我就像平常那样，佐助待在我身边，一直给我鼓励。我很开心地度过了整个过程。晚餐时分，我要邀请他们留下来一起享用。那是一段十分快乐的时光。最后我们送走了他们。

“今天和你们的孩子玩得很愉快。”她说。我笑着点头同意。

“再见。并祝你晚安！”他说着向我们挥了挥手。我也向他挥了挥。感觉双肩上的担子完全卸了下来。佐助关上门，一把把我抱了起来。我笑着。他把我放了下来，深深地吻住我。我环住他的脖子，回吻他。最后我们分开，眼泪从我的眼眶里掉出来。

“我好爱你，佐助。谢谢你给了我们一切。给了我们的自由。”

 

一年之后

佐助的视角

“你觉得他会喜欢吗？”我拿起一枚戒指问道。我仔细研究着手里着这颗钻戒。鼬拍了拍我的后背，坐在我身边。

“我保证他会喜欢。”他说。我叹气，把它放下。我和鸣人在一起已经有一年了。我感觉自己再也离不开他。我想让他名正言顺地待在我身边。我想和他结婚。但他愿不愿意是他的自由。鼬再次拍了我拍我的肩膀。我转身看他。他朝我笑了一下。

“别担心，弟弟。一切都会像你希望的那样。”他说。我点点头，买下了这枚戒指。我们走出门，坐进车里。

“你准备什么时候求婚？”他问。

“今晚。你和迪达拉能帮我照看一下孩子们吗？我想带鸣人出去。”我问。他同意了。  
我握着口袋里的那个小盒子下车。我嘱咐他什么时候过来接孩子，然后目送他离开。我走上台阶，开门进去，快速地脱掉鞋子。屋里很安静，我上楼进入卧室。鸣人和孩子们躺在床上睡着了，电视机还开着。如今，已经五岁的风躺在鸣人右边，在睡梦中咬着自己的大拇指，另一只手拉着鸣人的衣服。四岁的浩诗睡在左边，一只脚横在鸣人的胸前。我轻轻笑着，过去把他的姿势摆正。把毯子盖好，我脱下外套，把它挂进衣帽间。然后走出卧室，关上门。

“佐助，你在那里”吗？

我走回去，看到鸣人坐了起来。他的头发剪短了一点。她第一次想要剪短的时候，想到浩诗会不适应。然后他决定只是稍微剪短一点。他迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，看到我微笑起来。我走到床边，弯腰吻了吻他。他轻笑着吻了吻我的脸颊。

“嘿。”我低声说。

“你也嘿。”

他爬起来，小心翼翼地下了床。

“我们看着海绵宝宝睡着了。他们之前没有午睡。”他说。把毯子重新盖好之后，我们走出卧室，下楼进了厨房。我看着他泡了一杯茶。他看到我在盯着她看，露出一副担忧的表情。

“怎么了？”

我耸耸肩，继续盯着他看。

“想出去吃晚饭吗？去海边走走。”我说，他微笑。

“不错啊。孩子怎么办？”

“鼬答应今晚照看他们。”我说。

“好吧。我也想跟你出去吃晚饭。不过是为了什么事？”他问。我轻笑。

“是个惊喜，现在还不能说。”我说着挑了挑眉。他脸红了。

 

鸣人的视角

“你要保证晚上不吃甜的东西。睡觉之前一定要刷牙。不能看恐怖电影。还有-”

“鸣人，他们会没事的。你每次都要唠叨一遍。”佐助说。我叹气，然后点了点头。佐助打开门，我吻了吻孩子们。我谢过鼬和迪达拉，最后向他们挥手道别。佐助抓住我的手，带着我上了车。

他没有告诉我去哪里，但肯定是一个很高级的地方。但我讨厌穿西装，所以我决定穿得简单一点。把头发把绑成马尾。我看着佐助帅气的身形。他穿了一声黑色的西装，搭配白色衬衫。头发稍微长了一点，但还是维持着原来的发型。他打开车门。我微笑着，摸摸他的脸。

“嗯，真是一个绅士。”我说。他抓起我的手，亲了亲我的手背。随后他坐进驾驶座，发动车子。一路上都很安静。我有些担忧。车子开到一间新开的意大利餐馆前，他下车，走到我这边打开门，拉起我的手。

“这间餐厅才刚开张吧，会很难能订到座位吧。”我说。他耸耸肩，揽住我的腰。

“没什么能难倒宇智波。”

我无奈地摇摇头，和他一起走了进去。里面的装设非常迷人高雅。但我有一点紧张。一位侍者带领我们去了一间包厢。

“这是菜单，先生们。需要喝点什么？”

“水就可以。鸣人你呢？”

“我也是。”我微笑着说，然后翻开菜单看了看。还是觉得有点思绪不定。

“说真的佐助。今天，到底要庆祝什么？虽然这里很棒。但是到底为什么呢？”我问。

“我只是想要和你一起出来而已，鸣人。我还不能说太多。再等等。”他说。我只能点点头，继续翻看菜单。直到侍者进来。

“需要些什么？先生们。”

“嗯。意大利扁面条，配文蛤酱。”佐助说。

“我想要白脱奶油面。”我说着。把菜单递给他。

几分钟之后菜上来了。正如我所想的那么美味。我和佐助互相品尝了对方点的。最后又点了一道甜点一起分享。结完账后，我们离开驱车去了海滩。到了那里，我们脱掉鞋子，光脚走在沙子上。我闻着空气里的海盐味。发现身后佐助停住了脚步。我走回去，站在他面前。

“佐助。”我说。他看着我，叹了一口气。

“鸣人。我不知道该怎么说。说真的，这挺难的。”他轻声说。我的眼眶开始湿润，我捂住了自己的嘴。他准备，他准备-

“你要跟我分手？”我轻声说。他睁大了眼睛，走上前抓住我的手。

“不。不是这样。我只是有一点不安。”他说。我捧起他的脸，注视着他的眼睛。

“佐助。说你想说的吧。”

他点点头，把手伸进口袋。我震惊地看着他拿出一只天鹅绒盒子。他握着我的手，跪下，看着我。

“鸣人。我对你的爱永远不会改变。永远不会褪色。永远不会消失。我没法想象没有你的生活。你和孩子们就是我的一切。能嫁给我吗？”

我停止了呼吸。眼泪涌出。我点点头。抽噎着。

“我答应你，千千万万次。”他把戒指套在我的手指上。然后站起来揽住我的腰把我抱了起来。我们开始大笑，转圈，最后一起倒在沙滩上。他伏在我身上看着我，然后低下身，吻住我。我把手指插进他的头发。片刻后，我们断开了这个吻。我躺在那里微微喘气。他把我拉起来，把我拉进他的怀里。

“我在附近酒店订了一间房。”他对我低语。我点点头,随他一起走回车内。

—-

我们进了房间。里面超大，想到他订了总统套房，也不足为奇。他突然把我拉了过去，我微笑着看着他。

“和我做爱，佐助。”我低语。

他犹豫了一下，然后点点头，倾身吻住我。我微微地吟起来，靠近他深入这个吻。他把我抱了起来，我抬起双腿环在他的腰上。他继续吻着我，走向卧室。我的手臂绕住他的脖子，手指插入他的发间，尽可能把他拉得更近。到了在门边，我听到他一脚踢开门，然后关上它。我们一起倒进床垫里，我断开了这个吻。听到他的笑声，我也笑起来，开始轻轻啄吻他的嘴唇，然后是他的脖子。我感觉到他的双手掀起了我的衬衣，往上，摸到了我的乳头。

“啊，佐-佐助。”

他继续揉捏着我的身体，我倒吸了一口气。他拉起我的衣服，我举起双手，他脱了下来，随手一扔。他同样也脱掉自己的上衣，露出让我惊叹的身材。我伸出双手抚摸着他的胸肌，感受着它们的硬度。他的呼吸收紧了。我抬头看他，他的双眼充满情欲，我感觉自己在他的注视之下几乎快要融化。他向前轻轻啄了一下我的嘴唇，然后一路吻下去直至我的胸膛，开始轻吮我的乳头。

“佐-佐助，更-更多”我呜咽。他加重吮吸的力道，可能之后会留下印子。然后他抬起头，转而去攻占另一边。我抱紧佐助，感觉自己一团混乱。

“还要、更多，佐助，要-”

听到他低沉的笑声，我脸红了。他抬起身看着我，挑起嘴角。

“你真美。”他轻声说。我再次脸红，向他微笑。他花了点时间解开我裤子的纽扣，然后连同内裤一起把它拉了下去。我喘着气，用手遮住双腿之间。我不知道为什么自己会变得如此羞怯，但我猜，是因为我真心爱着眼前这个男人。他微笑着掰开我的双手。

“不需要隐藏。我想看到你身上所有的小东西。”他声音低沉。我感觉自己的脸已经不能够更烫了。他抚摸着我双腿内侧的皮肤，然后深入，握住我的阴茎，开始上下撸动。我抓紧床单，大声地呻吟了一声。他的手加大了力度，同时深深地吻住我。我张开嘴，他吮吸起我的舌头。我抬起胯迎合他的手。

他突然停止了手上的动作，我几近哀嚎，对他撅起嘴。

“佐助，为什么停下来？”我气喘吁吁地问。

他没说什么，只是笑着，解开了他的皮带，然后连同内裤一起脱了下来扔到一边。我睁大了眼睛，看着他双腿间的尺寸。我不是没见过，只是没见过这么大的。它昂首挺立着，我舔了舔嘴唇，坐起身，用手和膝盖撑着床，爬到他面前。我把他拉下身，推着他去床头。他一脸困惑，我挑起嘴角。

“我不想只有我一个人享受。”我说。

我弯下身，握住他的阴茎，试探性地舔了舔顶端的裂口。他倒抽一口气，我微笑着，用嘴包裹住龟头，轻轻地吸了一口。佐助的手埋入我的发丝里，把我拉得更近。我吞入了更多，开始上下摆动脑袋。佐助稳住我的头，抬起下身直顶入我的喉咙深处。我接着动起来，听着他的呻吟。最后他抓住我的肩膀，推开我。

“等-等等，肏，至少让我进入你。”

我脸红着点点头，退后了一点，看着他拿起他的裤子，从口袋里拿出一样东西。

“你从晚餐前就带着润滑剂了？”我问。他耸肩。

“以防万一。快趴下，宝贝。”他邪邪地笑了一下。我点点头，转身趴下，把屁股撅起来。我感觉到有只手摸上我的屁股。他掰开我的臀瓣，一根手指塞进了我的洞里。我瑟缩了一下，紧紧裹住他的手指。我已经很久没有和人上过床了，所以这次有点痛。

“该死，鸣人，你必须放松。”佐助轻声说。我点点头，试着放松下来。他开始抽送他的手指，我慢慢适应起来。当他放入第二根的时候，我呜咽一声，开始迎合他。但当第三根手指进入的时候，我抽搐了一下。快感渐渐袭来，他开始攻击我体内某一个特定的点。

“嗯-啊，佐-佐助，还-还要，啊。”

他再次攻击起我的前列腺，我不可遏制地发出一声长叹。

“佐-佐助，放进来，求你。”我哀哭道。他拔出手指，靠过来。我感觉到他的龟头抵着我的入口，然后插了进来。他极缓慢地埋进来，我等待着，直到他完全进入了我。我慢慢适应他的长度。

“你能动了。”我低声说。他的胯退后了一些，又撞上来。我舒服地呻吟起来。他用一种稍慢的节奏持续抽插着。我抓紧床单，稳住自己。他紧紧地抓住我的胯开始疯狂地撞击。

“啊-啊哈，对-对，再，佐助，再-再用力。”他加快速度来回应我。

“啊-啊，嗯，啊。”

“肏，鸣人，太爽了。你好紧啊。”他低吼，继续着动作，我气喘吁吁。突然，他停了下来，我疑惑地回头。

“我想看着你的脸。”

我点点头，他抽了出来，掰过我的身子，让我仰面躺下。然后握着阴茎又埋了进来。我哀叫着抓住他的背，他拎起我的一条腿把它缠在腰上，另一条挂到他的肩上。他猛地向前撞动起他的胯，我惊叫了一声。

“佐-佐助，快、我快到了。”

他贴近我，加快节奏。

“我们一起。”他低喃，速度越来越快，力度越来越重。在一顿猛烈的抽插中，我淹没在高潮里，射得一塌糊涂。佐助继续抽送了一阵，在我体内释放了全部。

他倒在我身上。我们等着呼吸平复下来后，他从我里面抽出来。当他完全抽出我体内时，我颤抖了一下，然后放松下来。他翻滚到另一边，然后把我拉了过去。我微笑着，看着我的戒指。他握住我的手，亲了亲那枚戒指。

“我爱你。”他低语。

“我也爱你，直到我们死去的那一天。”我吻了吻他，在对方的怀抱里沉沉睡去。


	17. 后记

8年后

浩诗 12岁  
风 13岁  
直子 5岁  
花子 5岁  
鸣人 31岁  
佐助 35岁

 

“啊，佐助，不要-啊！”

“就10分钟，鸣人。”

“不要。”

“哇啊————！”

我小心地爬下床，松了口气。

我扶着肚子，稳住自己。我转身看着佐助。他把脸埋在床上抱怨着。我笑着抓起枕头扔向他。

“别闹了。别假装没听见。坏蛋。”我不明白他为什么在我的孕期时那么性欲高涨。他抬起脸看我，叹了口气。是的，我现在有六个月的身孕。今天也准备去做一下定期检查。

“妈妈。直子拉我的头发！”

一个个小女孩冲进房间，扑到我的腿上。我摇晃了一下，但是一双手臂稳住了我。我抬头微笑着看了一眼佐助。然后低头揉了揉她的头发。

花子是我五岁的女儿。结婚后第二年，我生了一对双胞胎，她是其中之一。她不喜欢长发，所以留了一头金色短发，天真无邪的小脸上永远红彤彤的，像他父亲那样有着一双墨色的眼睛。

“没有！我没有拉她的头发。那是个误会！”直子通红着脸，叫着跑进来。他完全就是他父亲的翻版。黑蓝色的头发，身形俊削，五官柔软，有一双深蓝色的眼睛。他盯着花子的眼神完全就像他父亲严肃时的眼神那样令人深刻。

佐助走过去，把直子抱起。花子倒在我的大腿上。

“告诉我们发生了什么。”佐助说。

直子噘起嘴。

“我在玩积木，有一块积木在沙发上。然后花子也躺在沙发上。我不想拉她的头发的。我本来想拿那块积木。然后不小心拉到了她的头发。”他说。

“宝贝，听到了吗？他是不小心的。”我说着，揉了揉她的头发。她噘起嘴，但是点了点头。佐助放下侄子，两个孩子牵起手一起下了楼。虽然他们有时候会打架，但毕竟是双胞胎，就像一个豌豆荚里的两颗豌豆一样。我感觉到佐助从后面环住了我的腰，轻轻啄吻着我的后颈，我舒服地呻吟起来。然后他捏住我的屁股，我一把把他的手拍开。

“佐助，把你的手拿开。这么一大早。你就兴奋了？”

我听他叹了口气。然后亲了我一口之后，放开了我。我笑着回亲了他一下。

“和我一起，冲个澡怎么样？”我说。他冲进了浴室。我笑着走进去加入他。我们在浴室里快速地来了一发。但是我很享受。我们草草地洗完。佐助今天还得去上班。浩诗和风峰要去学校，放学后还要参加社团活动。我离开房间下楼，开始准备早餐。在这之前，我一一看了一下孩子们，确保他们都安然无事。我进入厨房，然后听到一阵慢吞吞的脚步声。我转身看到风和浩诗走了进来。

浩诗长大了一点。他的头发已经长到脖子那里了，脸上的婴儿肥稍微消退了一点。体重也减少了一点，但是他吃的很多，我也不知道是为什么。他笑着和风问安。风也长成一个少年，他比浩诗稍微高一点。头发剪得比以前更短。

“妈妈，早餐好了吗？”浩诗咕哝道。我笑着摇了摇头。

“还没好，我正在准备，浩诗。”我说。风走过来，亲了亲我的脸颊。

“早上好，妈妈。”他说。我摸了摸他的脸颊。

“至少还有人是有礼貌的。”我说着看向浩诗。他尴尬地笑了笑，挠了挠后脑勺。然后走向我，从后面拥抱我。

“抱歉妈妈，早上好。”他说，我点点头。他放开我，和风去了起居室。我听到双胞胎发出一阵欢笑声。我把一叠薄饼和华夫饼，以及一盆水果，培根，香肠摆上桌。我叫他们进来。所有人都在餐桌旁坐下，开始狼吞虎咽。我把双胞胎的饼切碎了一点，确保他们不会噎到。佐助穿了一身正装下楼来。

“早上好，爸爸。”

“嘿，爸爸。”

“爸比，嗨。”

“爸比，坐这儿。”

我笑看着他们，把盘子放到他面前。佐助道了早安，在花子旁边坐下，亲了亲她的脑袋，伸手揉了揉直子的头发。我在风旁边坐下，正对着佐助。我们一起享用早餐。偶尔交谈两句。因为肚子里还怀着一个，我比平时吃得更多了一点。

“浩诗，记得带上你的空手道服，在洗衣房里。风，别忘了带上你射箭用的手套。”我说。

“好的，妈妈。爸爸，你上班的时候能带我一程吗？”浩诗问。

“可以啊。风，需要我带你吗？”

“不用。我跟妈妈一起走。他去的医院正好我要经过。”风说。浩诗鄙视地看着他。

“妈宝。”浩诗说。风白了他一眼。

“你也是，白痴。”他说。浩诗生气到脸红，他站了起来。我惊讶地抬起头，然后叹了口气。

“风，别这么说你弟弟。浩诗，冷静一下。别这么轻易地就被激怒。”

“抱歉，妈妈。”两人同时说道，我无奈地摇摇头，看向佐助。他根本就没有在听，因为这已经是家常便饭了。我看了看钟，惊叫起来。

“到时间了，孩子们。直子，花子，去穿上你们的鞋。风，如果你想要和我一起走的话。那就要快一点了，否则我们两个都得迟到。”

他们乱作一团。我花了点时间把盘子收进水池，然后穿上外套。用包装了一堆零食，都是很健康的，还有水，果汁。孩子们穿好鞋子后，我抓起他们的手。佐助站在门边，我亲了他一口，祝他好运。浩诗抓起东西经过我的时候，停了一下，快速在我脸上亲了一下，然后和佐助一起走向车库。我挥了挥手。等着风拿好他的东西，从楼上跑下来。我让风提着零食袋，然后拉起直子的手。花子跑去握住风的手。我们安静地走上街道，不时朝我们认识的人挥挥手。在这片郊区，每个人都互相认识。在这里生活得很快乐。

花子和直子很快挣脱了我们的手往前跑。风走近我身边，微笑着看着他们。

“你觉得下一个宝宝会是男孩还是女孩？”他问。我抚摸着肚子耸肩。

“不知道。你父亲想再要一个女儿。这样他就能溺爱她了。搞得好像他没有溺爱花子和直子一样。我唯一的愿望就是希望它能健康。”我说，他点点头。

当双胞胎出生之后。风和浩诗成为了完美的哥哥们，总是和他们呆在一起，保护他们不受伤，从小就陪他们一起玩。我很骄傲我的男孩们能成为好的榜样。

我们在诊所门前停下。我亲了亲风的脸颊和他道别，然后牵起孩子们走了进去。我在单子上签下名字，坐下来等着护士叫我。孩子们在一边玩耍。

“鸣人。”

我抬头朝医生微笑。千手医生从双胞胎出生之时，就是负责为我接生的。她是最好的，我信任她所做的一切。

“千手医生，今天也谢谢你。”我说着站起来。她笑着，让我跟上他。我叫上孩子们，快速跟上她进入房间。

“今天来也是按例检查吗？”我点头。她开始问我一些常规的问题。我如何？孩子如何？我一直在吃些什么？感觉怎么样？就像平时一样。回答完，我脱下外套，躺到床上，掀开衣服，为B超做准备。她把探头放到我肚子上。我屏住呼吸，等着结果。屏幕上出现一个画面。我看着它，更能感觉到孩子的存在。

“那是什么？妈咪。”花子问。

“看起来一团糟。”直子说。

“那你是你们的新妹妹。”千手医生微笑着说。我倒吸了口气看着她。她点点头继续。  
我笑了起来，感觉眼前有点模糊。

“妈妈，你怎么哭了？对不起我说她是一团糟。”直子说着拍拍我的头。我摇摇头，对他微笑。

“我没有伤心，宝贝。这是开心的眼泪。”我轻声说着擦了擦眼睛。满足地叹了口气。

“千手医生。你能给我一些照片吗？我想大家都很想看看。”我说。她点了点头，开始清理。我整理好衣服，站了起来。

“妈妈，我可以喝果汁吗？”花子说。我点点头，从包里拿出一盒果汁，塞到她手里。千手医生拿了一叠照片进来。我谢过她，把它们放进包里。对她道过别之后，我走出诊所。孩子们喊着拜拜。我们走向下一条街道。

“我们去咖啡店怎么样？妈咪想要确认一些东西。”我说。孩子们高兴地跳起来。

这些年，我不再窝在家里。并不是我不喜欢和家人待在一起，我只是想尝试一些新东西。我对烘培一直有着异常的喜欢。但鉴于我之前的经历，我从来没有往这方面考虑过。当我开始学习烘培，佐助说他已经厌倦了只吃蛋糕馅饼这类东西。我对此有些泄气。而接下来所发生的事就是，他拿了一串钥匙给我，让我好好享受。他给我买了一间小店！当时我激动地跳了起来，然后和他做了一些不应该在厨房里做的事。幸运的是，当时孩子们都在学校。然后那天之后，我就怀上了双胞胎。

打理那家店花了很大的功夫，但是我非常享受那个过程。结果非常完美。我给它起个名字：Rasengan Cafe。一段时间后，迪达拉决定要来这里工作，给我带来很大的帮助。美琴也同样予以支援。

说到美琴。她最后嫁给了他的爱人，乔治。  
我们和他们一起去了一次夏威夷度假。迪达拉又有了一个男孩和两个女孩。最后，Rasengan Cafe开张了。

我们到达咖啡店里。店里顾客很多。我很内疚，把迪达拉一个人留在这里照看。但他说为了孩子，这是最好的选择，他不想让任何不好的事情发生。如果是我也会这么做。所以，雏田也来帮忙了。她选择成为侍者。她觉得自己需要更加开朗一点。看到我走进店里，她微笑起来。

“雏田阿姨。”花子的欢呼声引起了所有人的注意。她脸红了一下，快速地跑到雏田的身边。雏田微笑着拥抱了一下她。

“花子，见到你真开心。你也是，直子。”她说。直子躲到我的身后，开始脸红。所有人都知道他很喜欢雏田，这太可爱了。

我朝她走去。给了她一个拥抱。

“最近如何？鸣人？”她问。

“非常好。我今天拿到了B超照片。”我高兴地说。

“真的吗？先让下好这些单，我马上回来。”她说。我点点头。

我看看周围。注意到孩子们坐在角落的一张桌子上。雨和雪就像他们的父母一样，出落得非常美丽。雪留长了她的金发，像波浪一样披在身后，笑容明朗，双眼亮晶晶的。雨坐在那里，嘴角上杨上扬。他的黑色短发刚刚能扎成一个马尾。他现在和风一样变得很成熟。虽然他的父亲觉得他还是个孩子。我没有看到其他三个孩子。猜测他们今天应该跟父亲待在一起。

“鸣人阿姨。花子。侄子。”我听到了美奈子的声音。她现在也已经出落为一个漂亮的少女。留着一头短发，淡色的眼睛散发出快乐的光芒。雨站起来，给我让出了他的座位。我轻声向他道了谢。雪拉起直子，让他坐在她的腿上。美奈子也把花子抱上了她的腿。

雨又去拉了一张座位过来。

“鸣人阿姨。你最近如何？”她问。我微笑着拿出照片，递给他们。他们看了看，然后露出笑容。

“是个女孩。”美奈子叫道。雪微笑着点点头。雨一脸困惑，耸了耸肩。

“我都不知道你们是怎么看出来是个女孩的。”他说。我笑了起来。

“叔叔，浩诗，还有风知道了吗？”雪问道。我摇摇头。

“我要等到今晚才告诉他们。但是我实在等不及了。所以在我暴露秘密之前，先告诉你们一下。”我说。

他们笑了。厨房的门被打开了。

“鸣人。”

一双手臂环住我，给了我一个大大拥抱。我往后看。迪达拉看着仍然很年轻。他的头发更长了。那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着我。

“迪达拉。我还想着你去了哪里呢。”我说着回拥他。

“你来这里干什么？不是让你在家休息吗？”他说。我点点头。

“我知道，我就来看看，有点担心。”我说。他叹了口气。

“好吧，我原谅你了。这些是什么？”他指了指那些照片问道。我递给他。我看到雏田从他身后探出脑袋。我笑着，听到他们两个各自发出一声惊呼。

—-

我看着佐助从烤架上又夹起一只汉堡包。我坐在露台的椅子上，腿上盖了条毯子。两个小时前我从咖啡店回到家，等着男孩们回来。哄完双胞胎睡午觉之后，我整个人都累坏了。佐助回来看到我如此疲惫，立刻嘱咐我去休息。男孩们不久也到了家。考虑到社团活动结束的时间一样，他们一起走回来。我还没有告诉他们孩子的性别，准备把它当做一个惊喜。

我懒洋洋地看着日落西山。一双手搭在我肩膀上。我看到佐助担忧地站在我身边。

“你还好吗？鸣人。”他问。我点点头，抓住他的手。

“嗯。我只是觉得很快乐，你知道吗？非常快乐。”我说。他微笑着，亲亲我的额头。

“我想是因为你知道了孩子的性别。”

“对。不过我要把它当做晚餐之后的惊喜。”  
我说。

他帮助我站起来。然后端起食物进了厨房。我拿起一盘热狗，跟在他后面，进屋把它放在桌上，佐助叫孩子们过来吃饭。他们飞快地跑了过来，坐下。我们互相握着手，做了一个简短的祷告。然后开动了。我帮助双胞胎弄好他们的食物，然后自己开动起来。

我们讨论了各自的一天。浩诗自夸说他打败了自己的前辈。风说他今天的剑术课一次都没有落靶，全部命中红心。浩诗有点不相信，说风骗人。然后他们又开始争论。

晚餐过后，我让所有人都呆在原位，然后走出厨房，从抽屉里。了一个盒子进来。他们好奇地看着它。我打开它，里面是一个蛋糕，做得很漂亮。上面有一堆气球和粉色的奶霜。但这不是关键，因为中间画了一个裹着粉色毯子的小baby，上头写了几个字：是个女孩。

浩诗为自己击了一拳，开始大笑。风高兴地看向我。而双胞胎们早已知道了这个惊喜，如今他们只是眼巴巴地望着那个蛋糕。佐助快速地站起来，把我拉进他的怀里。

“一个女孩。可真让人惊讶。”他说。

我笑起来，摇摇头。

“怎么会？你不是说想要一个女孩吗？”我听到佐助笑了。

“无论男孩女孩。我都感到幸福。”他说完开始吻我。我满心地接受他。然后一阵轻咳声响起。我们笑着离开对方的嘴唇，但仍然相拥着。

“我们吃蛋糕吧。”


End file.
